You & Me!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: For me only two things matter...YOU & ME...hum tum hai toh sab aasan hain. A SaGel (Mithi's creation) and KuVin fic...OC BASED strictly...so Basher stay away...don't waste your time. Plz R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everyone! This is a special treat for Sachin and Kavin Lovers. It's a special gift for two special persons of my life from ff.**

 **Now , that my exams have ended , I thought to start it off with a new fic. I knw, many fics are pending, but they will be updated too. Couldn't stop writing this.**

 **Hope my sisters like this….Mithi and Kuki, please padh ke maarna mat. Love you both.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **A big Bungalow…Shree Nivas...**_

A guy in black tracksuit entered the house. He saw a girl working in the kitchen and smiled. When she caught his glimpse, she smiled back….

" _Arey bhaiya, aap aa gaye! Fresh ho jaao, aapki coffee taiyaar hai .Aur aapke chhote nawab kahan reh gaye?"_

Just then another voice appeared…..

" _Main yahan hoon behna!"_

She looked towards the door and smiled….

" _Offo! Aap dono jaate toh ek saath ho, aur jab aate ho toh alag alag, aisa kyun?"_

She asked looking at both her brothers. The latter replied…

" _Ab bade bhaiya ko toh tu jaanti hai, bas jogging karte rehte hain….baithte hi nahi."_

 _._

" _Aur ye chote nawab, bas ladki dekhi nahi ki dil fisal jaata hai inka."_ The other man replied in a teasing tone.

" _Arey_ _ **Sachin**_ _bhaiya, aapne dekha nahi wo Sheena, kitni sweet thi na ! "_ He replied with a naughty grin on his face.

" _Haan haan_ _ **Kavin,**_ _bohot sweet thi, aur tu har ladki se baat karne ko kyun ruk jaata hai! Bas fisal jaata hai tera dil." Sachin replied him in a teasing tone again._

" _Kya karoon bhaiya, Dil toh bachcha hai jii!"_ He replied naughtily.

While, the girl looking at them put her hand on her forehead…..

" _Lagta hai ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega."_

Sachin and Kavin turned to her…

Sachin- Tu kya karegi Ruhana?

Ruhana(smirked)- Kyun bataun! Jao, ready ho jaao. Main naashte ki taiyari karti hu.

She turned to move while kavin hold her hand.

Kavin- Arey pyaari behna, bata na, kya karegi tu?

Ruhana- Kavin bhai, jaa ke taiyar ho jaao, varna fir mujhe bologe ki meri wajah se late ho gaye.

Kavin(smiled)- Acha meri maa , jaata hoon. Chilla mat.

Ruhana giggled as both the brothers went to change. Here, she arranged the table for breakfast and went to her room. Here, sachin and kavin came out and served breakfast for themselves. Ruhana came out after a while and glanced at them….Sachin was reading newspaper while kavin was checking emails in his moved towards them….and spoke…

" _Haww…kitne bure ho aap dono! Mere bina naashta bhi shuru kar diya. How mean!"_ She spoke keeping her hands on her waist. Both of them glanced at each-other.

Sachin- Tu hi toh table laga ke gayi thi na.

Ruhana- Arey, toh aap mera wait nahi kar sakte. Raat ko toh waise bhi aap dono ka koi ata pata nahi hota. (she spoke it sadly) kam se kam breakfast toh saaath mein kiya karo.

Sachin (sidehuged her)- Meri behen udaas achi nahi lagti. Chal, baith idhar.

He made her sit and served her breakfast. She smiled …

Ruhana- Waise bhaiya, ab aap na shaadi kar hi lo.

Sachin(coughed as he was having water)- Shaadi….kyun!

Ruhana(pointing to herself)- Kab tak is nanhi si jaan se khana banvaoge! Ab toh ek bhabhi laa do. (she smiled naughtily) waise chahe aap shaadi karo ya kavin, mujhe kya, mere ko toh ek dost chahiye.

Sachin and Kavin smiled a little while she giggled. Later they left for their respective works…

 _ **Here on other side….**_

A girl was running all over the house. She seemed as if she was getting late. He father smiled as he watched her….

" _Kya hua_ _ **Kuki**_ _! Itni jaldi kya hai?" "_

She looked at him….

" _Dad, aaj office ka pehla din hai. Mujhe late nahi hona. You know, Ruhana must be waiting."_

Her dad smiled….

" _Acha, Office se zyada dost se milne ki jaldi hai….haan!"_

Kuki smiled…." _Yesh Dad, aapko toh pata hai na, main sirf apne passion ke wajah se US gayi thi, aur dekho I have 2 things at a same time. Ab usko batana padega aur manana bhi padega."_

Her dad smiled and smeared her head….

" _hmm, wo toh tumhe dekh ke hi surprise ho jaayegi. Jahan tak I know her, wo naraz toh nahi hogi."_

She smiled and left the house ina hurry.

 _ **On the other hand….**_

Sachin dropped Ruhana halfway and they headed to the bureau.

.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Office….**_

She entered her office and greeted her friends when she received a message on her phone….

" _Heya …M back! I know tu naraaz hai lekin maan ja na please!"_

With an addition of some happy and sad smileys. Ruhana smiled as she read the message. She turned over to find her best friend in front of her. She immediately hugged her and they sat remembering about their life till now.

.

.

 _ **Bureau….**_

The whole team was busy with a drug pedaling case. The case seemed quite confusing and tricky. Just then, Sachin received a call. He attended the call and talked for a few minutes. He seemed tensed as he talked. He hung the call and turned to his teammates….

Abhijeet- Kya hua sachin?

Sachin- Sir mere khabri ka phone tha. Wo milne ke liye keh raha hai.

Daya- Acha, us drug dealer Manu ka kuch pata chala?

Sachin- Sir, shayad usi ke baare mein batane ke liye bula raha hai. Mujhe milna hoga usse.

Daya- Hmm, phir toh tum jao.

Sachin- haan sir, (he turned to kavin)- Kavin, tum ghar chale jaana, main khabri se milte hue aa jaunga.

Kavin(nodded)- Okay.

With this, they decided the next day plan and left for their homes. Kavin went with dushyant while Sachin went to meet his khabri.

 _ **Shree Nivas...**_

Ruhana was busy preparing dinner. She was happy to meet her best friend after a long time. Just then, the doorbell rang. She rushed to open the door and was happy to see kavin and dushyant. She hugged dushyant while kavin looked at her….

" _Acha, dushyant ko hug….aur mujhe kuch nahi!"_

Ruhana and Dushyant giggled while she replied….

" _Haan, wo mera dost hai. Btw, bade bhaiya kahan hai?"_

She asked looking at them while dushyant asked her…..

Dushyant- Aaya nahi sachin abhi tak?

Ruhana- Nahi.

Kavin- kamaal hai, hum toh ghoom ke aa rahe hai, bhai toh kab ke nikle bureau se.

Ruhana- toh phir kahan reh gaye!

Dushyant- Khabri se milne gaya hai na, aa jayega.

Ruhana- Hmm, aap dono baitho, coffee lekar aati hu.

Dushyant- Arey nahi, main ja raha hu. Kuch kaam bhi hai.

And he left from there.

 _ **Here, on the other side…**_

Sachin was returning back after meeting his khabri. Cold wind was blowing and sachin was lost in his own thoughts of what his khabri told him when he heard some painful sounds. He stopped his car with a jerk and as he looked around, he saw a girl in her mid twenties lying on the was bruised on her forehead and hands. It seemed as if someone had hit her and ran away withour helping her.

He moved near her, she had high temperature and was unconscious. He lifted her in his arms , laid her on the backseat carefully and hurried to his home. He reached his home, ruhana opened the door and was surprised to see the girl in his arms….

" _Bhaiya , ye kaun hai?"_

He replied…. _" Roo, tu guest room khol aur first aid box lekar aa."_

She obeyed as her brother said and followed him in the room. He laid on her bed while Ruhana asked him to leave the room.

" _Bhaiya, ab aap bahar jao. Main inki dressing kar dungii. "_

Sachin obeyed her and they moved out. Sachin was tensed for the girl while,Kavin was comforting him. Ruhana did the dressing and cameout.

Ruhana- Bhaiya….ye kaun hai?

Sachin- Pata nahi Gudiya, iska accident hua tha, isliye main le aaya ghar pe.

Ruhana- Bhaiya, ye shayad ek doctor hain, ye dekho, ye card mila hain inke purse se.

Sachin- Hmm…chalo, kal dekhte hain. Tu uske paas hi rehna.

Ruhana- Relax bhaiya…..ab chalo, khana kha lo.

And the trio set for dinner.

 **A/N: Ok, here I end.**

 **So, wo ladki kaun hai jise Sachin ghar le aaya hain? Aur Kuki mili apne best friend se….!**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Stay tuned to know more….and I hope my sisters like it . Love you both!**

 **Plz R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello ! I'm back with a new update.**

 **Mithi &Kuki, I'm glad ki you two liked the start. Hope you like it , as the story progresses. **

**Thankyou to all who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sachin, Kavin and Ruhana had their dinner. Ruhana prepared some soup for the girl and peeped into the room. She was still sleeping. Sachin came to her as Ruhana was peeping in the room.

Sachin- Ruhana, ek kaam karo, isko jaga kar soup pila do.

Ruhana- Bhaiya, mujhe lagta hai ye temperature ke wajah se ye unconscious hai. Aap ye pakdo, main aati hu.

Sachin- Arey kahan chali?

Ruhana- Uffo bhaiya, thodi shaanti rakho. Aa rahi hu.

She handed the soup bowl to him and went into the kitchen. Here, Sachin went into the room and kept the bowl on side table and looked at her. She was fair and innocent. He smiled as he watched her. He was wondering, what she could be doing on that empty road. Meanwhile, Ruhana entered the room with a bowl of coldwater again.

Sachin- Ab ye kya le aayi?

Ruhana- Aap inka temperature check karo. Jab maine dekha tha tab tez bukhaar tha.

Sachin(kept his hand on her forehead)- Abhi bhi bukhaar hai Gudiya.

Ruhana – hmmm….acha ab hato aap.

She slightly pushed him and went to sit near the girl and started keeping wet cloth on her forehead and was simultaneously rubbing her palms. She glanced at Sachin who was standing near the window. Meanwhile , Kavin came in….

Kavin- Kya soch rahe bhai?

Sachin- Ek baat hi samajh mein nahi aa rahi Kavin, ye ladki wahan kar kya rahi thi. _**Carter Road**_ pe toh koi restaurant ya café bhi nahi hai.

Kavin- Hmm….ye bhi hai. Ho sakta hai, ye Mumbai mein nayi ho. Inhe yahan ke routes pata nahi honge.

Sachin- Ho sakta hai. Waise iska naam kya hai..?

Ruhana- _**Angel…. ..**_

Kavin/Sachin- Angel?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Han, dekho na bilkul apne naam ki tarah dikhti hai.

Sachin(Smiles)- ye toh hain.

Meanwhile, Angel gained consciousness. She looked around and found herself in an unknown environment. She sat up scared. Ruhana hold her hand and she glanced at her….

" _Hey, ghabraao mat. Tum safe ho wo bhi ek CID officer ke ghar mein. Tumhara naam Angel hai na?"_

She looked around and then replied…

" _Haan, lekin main yahan aayi kaise?"_

Ruhana smiles… _"Mere bhaiya tumhe yahan leke aaye. Tum unhe carter road pe behosh mili thi."_

Meanwhile, Kavin and Sachin came there…

Sachin- Dekhiye, aap pareshan mat hoiye. Main khud aapko aapke ghar pe chhod dunga. Lekin aap carter road ke us sunsaan ilaake mein kya kar rahi thi?

Angel- Main….main toh apne friend ke ghar pe thi kal sham. Uska birthday tha.

Sachin- Kya aapke dost ka ghar Carter Road pe hai?

Angel- Haan….lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi. (she said keeping her hands on her head)

Ruhana- Bhaiya, aap apni ye CID wali enquiry kal kar lena please. Abhi inko rest karne do. Jao, so jaao.

Sachin- Haan haan , jaa raha hoon. Tu dhyaan rakhna aur inhe akela mat chhodna ….samjhi!

Ruhana- Haan….ab jaao na. (She said irriatatedly)

She almost pushed him out of the room. He turned to look at Angel. Ruhana looked at him….

" _Ohho bhaiya, ab jaao na. Main unka pura khayal rakhungi."_

Sachin smiled and ruhana turned to look at Angel. She took out a shirt and a lower from the almirah and gave it to her….

Ruhana- Aap ye change kar lo. Tab tak main soup garam kar ke laati hu.

Angel nodded and went into the washroom while ruhana came back with the soup. She saw her sitting leaning her head on the backrest. She went near her and gave her the soup. She smiled as she took the bowl. Angel looked at her…..

" _ThankYou ..uhh…."_ She stopped while ruhana smiled…

" _Ruhana Singhania….aap mujhe Roo bol sakte ho."_

Angel smiled at her…. _"Waise I'm sorry Ruhana, meri wajah se kaafi problem ho rahi hai na.! Really sorry! Lekin mujhe yaad nahi kuch bhi."_

Ruhana hold her hand…. _"Its Okay….main aapko ek painkiller deti hu. Aap wo lekar so jaao. Aur agar aapke family wale hain toh unka number de do. I'll inform them. "_

Angel smiled and said…

" _Nahi, ek cousin hain lekin usey main kal morning call kar thankyou for everything. "_

Ruhana smiled and hold her hand…

" _Its okay….lekin ab aap aaram kijiye. Varna bhaiya kahenge ki maine aapko baton mein laga diya aur aaram nahi karne diya."_

Angel smiled…. _"Kuch nahi kahenge. Main hoon na!"_

Ruhana smiled and gave her the medicine , and soon, with the effects of medicines, she slept. Ruhana sat near her resting her back on the backrest of the bed.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Ruhana woke up and glanced at Angel, who was still sleeping. She found a paper near to where she was sleeping. It was written by Sachin….

" _Ruhana, ek zaroori case hai toh hum jaldi nikal rahe hain. Hamari chinta mat karna aur haan Angel ka khayal rakhna. Shaam ko hum usey uske ghar pe drop kar denge."_

She smiled and went to get fresh. Here, after a while, Angel woke up and found ruhana with a glass of juice. Angel smiled at her while she said…

" _Angel, aapko aaj bhi yahin rehna padega. Bhaiya sham ko aayenge toh aapko aapke ghar pe drop kar denge."_

Angel smiles…. _"Uski zarurat nahi Ruhana. Main chali jaungi."_

Ruhana holds her hand….."Jee nahi….aap yahin rukoge, varna bhaiya mujhe daantenge."

Angel smiles and keeps her hand on her cheek…. _"Kuch nahi hoga. Aur waise bhi main ek Doctor hoon…_ _ **DrAngel Mehra.**_ _Jaana toh patients must be waiting."_

She moves into the washroom to change. Here, Ruhana tries to stop her but she leaves.

.

.

 _ **CID bureau…**_

All were busy in the case when they had to go to an office…Appyrus Technology. ACP ordered Kavin, Vineet and Purvi to go their as the lead they got used to work for Appyrus technology.

 _ **Appyrus Technology….**_

Kavin, Vineet and Purvi entered the office and Kavin asked at Reception to meet the manager. While moving in the office he collided with a girl and she shouted….

" _Andhe ho kya? Pehli baar office mein aaye ho kya?"_

He looked at her and was lost. She bent to take her file and he said ….

" _uhh…i…I am sorry….!"_

Meanwhile, someone called her….

" _ **Kuki**_ _….jaldi aa…!"_

And she left giving an angry glare to him and there he stood mesmerized. He came out of his trance on Vineet's voice..

" _Oye Kv….kya hua? Chalein yahan se?"_

He smiled awkwardly and they moved out. Vineet glanced at him…

" _Bhai, aaj kispe dil aaya?"_

Purvi giggled as he said that. Kavin turned red while Vineet and Purvi continued to giggle….Purvi spoke amidst laughter…

" _Kaun hain sir?Bata bhi do!"_

He just nodded his head and didn't replied.

.

.

 _ **Evening 7:30 pm…**_

Kavin and Sachin returned home …

Sachin- Angel kahan hai?

Ruhana- Bhaiya , wo toh chali gayi.

Sachin- Aise kaise ? maine kaha tha na ki usey jaane mat dena. (he shouted at her)

Ruhana- Bhaiya , wo ek doctor hain. Unko jaana pada. Unke friend aayi thi unhe lene.

Sachin- Lekin Ruhana….how could you…..maine kaha tha na ki khayal rakhna

Ruhana- Sorry bhaiya….aap khud hi reh jaate phir unka dhyan rakhne. Na jaane dete. Wo ek doctor hai bhaiya, jaise aapki duty hai , waise unki bhi hai. Ye rha unka number, kar lo baat unse.

She answers coldly and gave a paper in his hand and runs into her room. Kavin seemed surprised and just then the doorbell rang. Kavin opened the door and was shocked to see the person..

 _ **Tummm….!**_

 **A/N: Okay …here I end….hope Kamal and Kuki like it. Love you both!**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya Everyone! I'm back with an update.**

 **Mithi &Kuki- Glad that you both are liking it. Love you both. **

**Arooj- Thankyou for Liking it. Let's find who's on the door.**

 **Meghana, Bhumi and Sharpurna- Thankyou for the kind words. Hope you like the new update.**

 **Thankyou to all those who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Kavin opened the door and was surprised to see the person.

" _Tum! Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"_

She looked at him and almost shouted…

" _Tum yahan bhii! Kar kya rahe ho ?"_

Kavin looked at her…

 _Kavin-_ Excuse me Miss…

Kuki- Kuki…Kuki naam hai mera!

Kavin- Haan toh Miss Kuki….Ye mera ghar hai toh main toh yahin rahunga na. Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Kuki- Main apni friend Ruhana se milne aayi hu.

Kavin- Tum Ruhana ki dost ho?

Kuki- Han toh….kahan hai wo?

Kavin- Apne room mein hai.

Kuki(eyeing him)- haan, lekin tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

At the same time, Ruhana came out of her room and moved to the kitchen….

Ruhana- Bhai, khana laga rahi hu, kha lo. Aur haan apne bhai ko bhi khila dena.

Kavin- Arey Roo, tu naraz hain abhi tak! (he said moving into the kitchen)

Ruhana- Dekho bhai, mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Ja rahi hu room mein.

Meanwhile, Kuki replied….

Kuki- Arey kya hua?

Ruhana(surprised)- Kuki, tu yahan? Sab thik toh hai?

Kuki(smiles)- Haan,sab thik hai. Main toh tujhe passes dene aayi thi.

Ruhana- Kis cheez ke?

Kuki- Kal main apne pictures ka exhibition laga rahi hu. Toh tujhe passes dene aayi thi.

Ruhana- great ! Mazaa aayega.

Kuki(smiles)- Haan, so toh aayega hi. But tu jldi aana.

Ruhana nods and kuki leaves. Ruhana closes the door and starts to move into her room when Kavin stops her….

Kavin- Chal, ab khana kha le.

Ruhana- Nahi khana. Tum kha lo. Mujhe zaroori kaam hai.

Kavin-Arey, itna gussa thik nahi re. Jaane de na.

Ruhana doesn't reply and moves into her room when she heard Sachin…

" _Khaane pe gussa kyun nikaal rahi hai. Roz toh mujhe samjhaati hai, aaj khud hi wahi kar rahi hai."_

He says serving the food. She looks at him….

" _Aap meri baat maante kahan ho…..khair chhodo. Mujhe kuch kaam hai."_

And she enters in her room and closes it. Kavin looks at Sachin…..

" _Kya bhai, kyun gussa karte ho. Ab kaise manaoge? Bahut gussa hai."_

Sachin smiles…. _" Haan, kuch toh karna padega."_

He serves food in a plate and moves towards her room and knocked, but she didn't responded. He then called her softly….

" _Ruhana, darwaza khol!"_

.

.

" _Bhaiya, mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni. Aap jaiye, khana khaiye. And don't disturb me."_

A cold reply came from the room. Sachin and Kavin exchanged glances. Kavin manages to speak…

" _Roo, kyun itna gusaa kar rahi hai. Tu hi kehti hai na, khaane pe gussa nahi nikalna chahiye. Fir aaj tu kyun aisa kar rahi hai."_

.

.

" _Kavin, dekho, mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Aap dono ko khana khana hai toh khao, varna mat khao."_

She replied coldly again before getting engaged in her work. Sachin and Kavin sighed and had a little food and moved to their rooms.

 _ **Sachin's Room…**_

Sachin looked at the paper which ruhana had given him. He thought to himself…

" _Kya mujhe call karna chahiye…..nahi nahi….itni late nahi. Kal subah hi baat karunga. Ho saka toh mil bhi lunga."_

He kept the piece of paper in his wallet. At the same time, there was a knock on the door. He looked up…

" _Kya hua Kavin….soya nahi?"_

He asked his brother and he nodded negatively…..Sachin smiles as he looked at his brother's sad face. He keeps his hand on his shoulder….

" _Relax Kv, subah tak Ruhana ka gussa shaant ho jaayega. Jaanta hai na tu usey…"_

Kavin smiles …..

" _Acha Okay, lekin ab aap DrAngel ke baare mein sochna band karo aur so jaao."_

Sachin glanced at him giving _ChoriPakdiGayi look while he smiled…._

" _Aise kya dekh rahe ho, mujhe pata hai, aap yahi soch rahe they ki unse unka haal puch lo….hai na! lekin ab subah hi puchna….GoodNight!"_

And he left the room while sachin just smiled.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Sachin and Kavin came from jogging but didn't find Ruhana anywhere. Sachin looked around worried...

" _Ye kahan chali gayi itni jaldi….raat ko toh usne bataya nhi ki usey jaldi jaana hai."_

Kavin looked around when he found a paper on the dining table…He looked at Sachin….

" _Ye lo bhai, wo likhkar gayi hai."_

 _._

 _._

He read the letter out…

" _GoodMorning…Mujhe kuch zaroori kaam hai, isliye jaldi office jaana hai. Fir mujhe Kuki ki exhibition mein bhi jaana hai. Naashta bana diya hai, kha kar hi jaana aur haan, main khud hi aa jaungi. Don't worry….Ruhana"_

Sachin and Kavin glanced at eachother but then got ready and left for bureau.

.

.

 _ **Bureau…..around 3pm…**_

ACP sir was not in the bureau and as they had a small case , the team was busy finding clues. Sachin, Vineet and Rajat were off to forensic lab while the others were in the bureau discussing the case. It was then, a young girl entered the bureau. Everyone were surprised while Shreya moved towards her….

" _Jee kahiye, aap kaun hai?"_

The girl smiled and replied….

" _Kya main Sachinji se mil sakti hu?"_

Shreya looked at Duo then her and replied….

" _Lekin Sachin Sir abhi bureau mein nahi hai. Par aap kaun hain? "_

She smiled…. _" Actually main ek Doctor hu. Mera Naam Angel hai…."_

Shreya was about to reply when Rajat, Sachin and Vineet entered the bureau with Sachin speaking….

" _Sir, forensic reports se kuch khaas pata nahi chala. Ye rahi reports. Aap check kar lijiye."_

It was then he realized her presence and was quite surprised….

" _DrAngel …aap yahan?"_

Angel(Smiled)- Haan, wo main aapko _**Thankyou**_ aur _**Sorry**_ kehne aayi hu.

Sachin- Dekhiye, thankyou mat kahiye. Maine jo bhi kiya, wo mera farz tha. Aapki jagah koi aur bhi hota, toh bhi main wahi karta. Aur rahi sorry ki baat, toh you should be. (he spoke looking at her)

Angel(looked at him)- Yeahh, I am sorry. Lekin aapki tarah meri bhi duty ka sawal tha. Main bhi ek doctor hu. Jab aap apne kaam ke liye koi rishte ko beeech mein nahi aane de sakte, toh main apni health ka issue kaise itna bada bana sakti hu. Mera jaana zaruri tha. And I am sorry for that.

Sachin was looking at her all the while she was speaking. He suddenly realized that he was wrong at her part. He couldn't speak anything and the silence between them was broken by her again….

Angel- Waise, main aapko apni cousin ke exhibition ke passes dene aayi thi. Agar aap aayenge, toh mujhe khushi hogi. Infact, aap apni team ko bhi lekar aa sakte hain. Thankyou! Ab main chalti hu.

And she turned to leave, when he called her….

" _DrAngel, I am really sorry."_

She looked at him and passed a smile and quickly left the bureau while sachin was looking at her and smiling and thinking….

" _Ab aapse milne toh hume aana hi padega…DrAngel"_

He came back to reality on Vineet's voice and they got back to work but with a happier Sachin this time.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Mithi- hope you like.**

 **Kuki- Don't worry, dosti hum karva denge:D Love ya!**

 **Plz R &R guys! **

**NOTE: Okay guys, abhi main 28 tk updates nahi de paungi. Going to Nani's place tonight. SO , will update after 28.**

 _ **Upcoming updates…: Journey With You, Vivah, EVAB and so on. All will be updated one by one.**_

 **Thankyou and Take Care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Guys….Back with another update.**

 **Thankyou to each and everyone who read and reviewed here. Love ya all!**

 **Happy Reading..!**

Sachin continued to look at Angel until she disappeared. Meanwhile , Vineet put his hand on his shoulder…

" _Sachin Sir, kahan kho gaye? Chalo, Abhijeet Sir bula rahe hai."_

Sachin comes into reality and looks at Vineet….

" _Haan, tum chalo , main aata hu."_

He smiles to himself and moves towards Abhijeet. They discuss about the case they were working on and a team including Rajat, Sachin , Shreya and Purvi leaves the bureau.

.

.

The day passes in a blur. It was around 7 pm in the evening. The team was back in the bureau after catching the culprit. They were packing their stuff to leave for home while sachin was looking at the card Angel gave him. Vineet and Kavin shared a glance and Vineet initiated to ask sachin…

Vineet- Sachin Sir, aap is exhibition mein jaaoge?

Kavin- haan haan, kyun nahi jayenge….bhai, main aur vineet bhi aayenge. Chalo na, maza aayega.

Vineet- Haan, waise bhi photography ka shauk hai mujhe. Par ek baat samajh nahi aayi sir.

Kavin- ab kya nahi samajh aaya tujhe?

Vineet- Arey yahi, ki wo bina jaane pehchaane sachin sir ko invite deke chali gayi . Aur sachin sir ne usey kuch nahi bola. (Vineet and Kavin share a laugh)

Shreya- Arey Vineet, sachin sir kuch bolenge kaise, wo toh usko hi dekh rahe they…kya naam tha uska…(tries to remember)

Kavin- Angel….DrAngel! Aur inke chakkar mein bhaiya na Ruhana ko bhi daant diya. Wo DrAngel ko patients ko dekhne jaana tha isliye wo chali gayi aur iske chakkar mein Roo ko daant diya.

Shreya- Kyaa? :o (to Sachin)- Sir, aap aisa kaise kar sakte ho! Usko jaante ho na , wo aapka gussa sehen nahi kar sakti…phir bhi!

Sachin- Haan, aur usne kal raat se mujhse baat bhi nahi ki. (he speaks sadly)

Shreya- Karegi bhi kyun….aapne usko daant kar naraz jo kar diya. Ab jaiye, manaiye usey. (and she turns)

Sachin looks at her and holds at her hand…

" _Arey, ab tu bhi naraz ho jaayegi toh Ruhana ko kaise manaunga. Thodi toh help kar do."_

Shreya smiles….

" _Acha acha, main nhi hoti naraz, lekin meri best friend ko jaldi mana lena. Varna main bhi naraz ho jaungi. Samjhe!"_

Sachin smiles…. _"Haan haan, mana lunga. AB kuch idea bhi degi ya yunhi daantegi?"_

Shreya smiles and tells him something at which he smiles and they leave .

 _._

 _._

 _ **ABC Art Gallery….**_

Vineet, Kavin and Sachin reach the gallery, Sachin showed the pass to the guards and they entered in. Angel , who was talking to one of the guests, saw him and moves towards him.

Angel(Smiles)- Thankyou so much.

Sachin(smiles)- Ab aapne bulaya tha toh aana hi tha Angelji. Waise kaafi grand exhibition hai.

Angel(Smiles)- Yes, ye saare photographs meri cousin ne click kiye hai. Wo photography ki training le chuki hai.

Sachin- Ohh great! Fir toh main usse milna chahunga.

Angel(smiles)- Han, main usey bulati hu.

She calls her cousin and a girl comes up pulling her best friend…the other girl calls her….

" _Oye, kahan le ja rahi hai, tu akele ja na…"_

.

" _CHal na, tujhe Dii se milvaati hu."_

And the two girls went to Sachin-Angel. Ruhana gets surprised…

" _DrAngel, aap yahan?_ (looks at Kuki) _She's your cousin?"_

Kuki smiles…. _" Haan, she is my Dii, lekin tu kaise jaanti hain?"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"Ek raat hamare yahan ruki thi and I am glad ki she's fine."_

Meanwhile, another person exclaimed….

" _Miss Kuki, tum yahan bhi!"_

Kuki looks at him….. _"tumm! tumhari himmat kaise hui yahan aane ki?"_

Kavin looks at her…. _"O hello, tumhari sister ne hi yahan aane ka invitation diya tha. Puch lo."_

Kuki glances at Angel who nods as YES. Kuki gives a fierce glance to her while Ruhana rushes to her friend.

" _Calm down Kuki, hua kya? Tu kyun chilla rahi hai?"_

Kuki glances at her…. _"Haan, ye irritating insaan, phir se aa gaya pareshaan karne."_

 _._

" _Relax Kuki! Wo mera bhai hai, wo aisa kuch nahi karega."_

.

Kuki gives an irritating look to her….. _"Usne kiya hain Ruhana, u can ask him. "_

Meanwhile, Angel speaks….

" _Arey bas bas! Kuki, com'mon, sabko apne photographs dikhao. Com'mon go now!_

She irritatedly leaves with Kuki with Vineet and Sachin following them.

.

.

After a while, Sachin, Kavin and Vineet leave the gallery while Ruhana stayed with her friend. Sachin briefly glances at Angel and whispers to Ruhana..

" _Jaldi ghar aa jaana Roo, I'll be waiting!"_

But, she ignores and moves in with kuki.

 **A/N: Okay, here I end.**

 **Hope Mithi and Kuki like it….love ya both!**

 **Stay tuned to know more…!**

 **Plz R &R! Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Back with another update.**

 **MithiKuki- Hope you guys like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed on this.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Same Day….11 pm…**_

After the exhibiton, Kuki dropped Ruhana home and went off to her home. Ruhana entered inside and moved towards her room. She was quite sure that sachin and kavin must have slept by now, so she slowly took baby steps to her room. She opened the room and switched on the lights and was surprised…..

The whole room was decorated with colorful balloons. She smiled as she saw some balloons on her bed. She moved closer and on the blanket, she saw an envelop. She curiously opened the envelop and found a Sorry card inside it. She smiled as she knew who could have kept it there. She kept the card back inside the envelop and kept it near her pillow. At the same time, someone held her hand….

" _ab bhi maaf nahi karegi apne bhai ko?"_

She turned to find Sachin there. She didn't replied anything. He smiled….

" _Okay , ab main kaan bhi pakad leta hu, ab toh maaf kar do. Tu jaanti hai na teri narazgi mujhse bardasht nahi hoti."_

He looked at her….

" _han aur jaise aapka gussa mujhse bardasht ho jaata hai, bahut bure ho aap!"_

She hit him on his arm. He smiles…..at the very same moment, their attention was seeked by a sweet voice…..

" _Ruhana, ab toh maaf kar do apne bhai ko. Bahut pareshan hai wo."_

Ruhana looked at the voice and was surprised….

" _DrAngel, aap yahan?"_

She smiled…. _"haan, tumhare bhai bahut pareshan they, isliye socha ki unki thodi madad kar dun"_

Ruhana smiled….. _" bahut pareshan hui hongi na aap!"_

She looked at her and she smiled… _"Aisa kuch nahi hai Ruhana, main bilkul bhi pareshan nahi hui. Bas ab ek achi si smile de do, taaki tumhare bhai ko yakeen ho jaaye ki tum naraaz nahi ho."_

Ruhana smiled on listening Angel's words and looks at her…..

" _Okay, aap kehti hain toh main aapke dost se naraaz nahi hoti."_

 _Angel smiles a bit awkwardly…._ " _Dost?"_

Ruhana smiles looking at both of them….

" _haan, aap bhaiya ki help karne aayi hain, toh aap unki dost hui hi na! hai na bhaiya?"_

She looks at sachin , who smiles lightly nodding his head. Angel too smiled …..

" _haan, ab aapke bhai se toh hume dosti karni hi padegi."_

She said eyeing him and turns to leave but Sachin stops her and says that he will drop her home. She readily agrees and they leave. Here, ruhana smiles to herself.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Sachin and Kavin returned back from jogging. She glanced at them….

Ruhana- Arey waah….aaj toh aap dono saath mein ! Kuch hua hai?

Kavin- haan behna, bade bhai ko kuch hua hai?

Ruhana(giggles)- hehe, pata hai mujhe!

Kavin(looks at her)- Kya? Mujhe bhi batao?

Ruhana- Bhaiya se pucho!

Here, sachin was lost in his own world. For the first time ever, after meeting a girl , he was lost, truly fascinated by her beauty, nature and behavior.

Here, Ruhana gave them their respective drinks and went to get ready.

.

.

After a while, she came out and found both sachin and kavin on the breakfast table, she served them with breakfast and turned to sachin….

Ruhana- Bhaiya! (Sachin just nodded as he was reading newspaper)

She poked in his hand…..

" _Bhaiya, aaj Saturday hai aur aaj maine Kuki and Angel ko dinner ke liye bulaya hai. "_

Sachin turned to her on listening Angel's name.

" _Kya bola ruhana, DrAngel ko bulaya hai?"_

Ruhana smiles hearing him…..

" _haan bhaiya, angel aur kuki dono ko. Isliye aaj sham ko koi bahana nahi chalega. Samjhe!"!_

He nodded as YES and then left for the bureau and ruhana smiled to herself as she had something in her mind.

 **A/N: Okay, here I end!**

 **I know, bahut short hai, but abhi itna hi likh paayi….next update will be pakka long with more of SaGel and KuVin moments. But, I hope you liked it.**

 **Please R &R! **

**Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya Guys….I'm back with another update. Thankyou for all the lovely reviews.**

 **Mithi &Kuki- I hope you both like this update. Love you both!**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Being a Saturday, it was a leave for Ruhana while Sachin and Kavin were to go for the bureau late. So, Ruhana was relaxing listening to her favorite song and singing along with it…..

 _ **Chhup Gaye Saare Taare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baadalo Mein Chhup Gaye**_

 _ **Chhup Gaye Wo Nazaare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baadalo Mein Chhup Gaye…**_

She saw Sachin and Kavin entering inside and moves towards them….She pointed towards the sky…..at which sachin smiles….

 _ **Chhup Gaya Badali Mein Jaa Ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chand Bhi Sharama Gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhup Gayaa Badali Mein Jaa Ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chand Bhi Sharama Gaya**_

She looks at Sachin and he replies…. _ **  
**_ _ **Aapko Dekha To**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phulo Ko Pasina Aa Gaya…**_

Ruhana smiles and hugs him….

 _ **On the other hand, Angel's home….**_

She was working in kitchen humming to the song her sister was listening….

 _ **Aapne Yu Chhed Ke Toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil Mera Dhadaka Diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aapne Yu Chhed Ke To**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil Mera Dhadaka Diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ham Mile To Pyaar Karne Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mahina Aa Gaya..**_

Kuki heard her sister and came upto her….

" _Kya baat hai badi behen, aaj gaane shaane ga rahi ho! Theek toh ho na?"_

She spoke in a teasing way and which Angel hit her lightly on his arm….

" _Bahut zyada bolne lag gayi hai tu, baith ke gaane sun rahi hai…ye nahi ki thodi help kar de."_

Kuki laughs…. _"haan haan….taaki aap Senior Inspector Sachin ke baare mein soch sako…hai na….hai na!"_

She gives her a teasing look while Angel gave her a fierce look, but kuki was saved by Angel's phone which rang at the same time. She looked at Kuki…

" _Sandwich sambhal lena….main aati hu."_

And she moves out of the kitchen to attend the call. Here, Kuki laughs to herself….

" _Kuch toh karna padega….! Soch kuki soch! "_

 _._

 _._

She was disturbed by Angel's words….

" _Kya soch rahi hai? "_

Kuki looks at her….. _"umm…kuch nahi badi behen! Wo aaj sham ko Ruhana ne bulaya hai na….wahi soch rahi thi ki uske liye kya present lu….itne saalon baad I will meet her…wo bhi uske ghar pe…so I need a present na….acha main aati hu"_

Kuki leaves the kitchen while Angel smiles to herself and starts humming again…

 _ **Aapaki Ye Chudiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hamako Jagaae Raat Bhar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aapaki Ye Boliya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hamako Sataae Raat Bhar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aapaka Aanchal Udaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ambar Pe Baadal Chha Gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ham Mile To Pyaar Karane Ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mahina Aa Gaya…**_

She just remembered the call she received….It was from none other than Sachin who had called her …..She picked up the call…..

" _Hello….who's this?"_

 _._

 _._

A reply came from other side…

" _Good Morning DrAngel! Its Sachin this side….hope I am not disturbing you? Am I?"_

She smiled at his polite manner of speaking….

" _No,no, aap bataiye, how can I help you?"_

 _._

Sachin replied ….

" _Well, I know, aaj Ruhana ne aapko aur aapki behen ko dinner pe bulaya hai lekin usse pehle main aapse milna chahta we? Please?"_

 _._

 _._

She seemed to melt with his polite words…She thought to herself…

" _Main kya bolu? Sachin mujhse milna kyun chahte hain? Kahin us din wali baat ke liye toh nahi! Kya karu….?"_

 _._

 _._

She came out of her trance on his voice…

" _Dr Angel! Aap theek toh hain….kuch toh boliye….!"_

 _._

She replied…. _"Okay….aap bataiye kahan milna chahte hai?"_

He became happy with her answer….and replied…..

" _Thik hai, aap Malad mein ek café hai…"The Café Lounge" wahan aa jaaiyega. I will wait! See you at 2 pm."_

And he hung the call. She smiled to herself as she thought of him.

.

.

She came out of the trance on Kuki's voice…..

" _Dii, ek zaroori kaam hai, main ja rahi hu mere friend se milne. Dopahar tak aa jaungi."_

 _._

But, it seemed that she was somewhere lost…..Kuki held her from her shoulders and shaked her a little….

" _Badi behen….kya hua ? Kahan khoyi ho?"_

She turned to Kuki and said…. _"haan…haan bol , kya bol rahi thi?"_

Kuki looked at her…. _"Sachchi sachchi batao, kya soch rahi thi? Kab se bula rahi hu, sun nahi rahi ho!"_

Meanwhile, Kuki's father came out ….

" _Arey bhayi….kya ho raha hai?"_

Kuki turned to her dad…. _"Dad, jaldi se ladka dhundh ke Dii ki shaadi karva do. Pata nahi kya ho gaya inhe…."_

And she leaves while Angel smiles at her and gets busy with her stuff as she receives a call from her hospital.

.

.

 _ **Café Lounge…**_

Angel enters hesitatingly and finds Sachin waiting for her. She checked her watch and it showed 2:30 pm. She moves towards him. Sachin smiles and greets her….and asks her to sit…..

Angel- I 'm sorry, I'm late. Actually, ek emergency case aa gaya tha.

Sachin- its okay Angelji…..i understand. Meri duty bhi kuch aisi hi hai.

Angel(Smiles)- acha , ye bataiye, aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya? Hum aaj toh mil rahe hain na?

Sachin(Smiles)- Dekhiye, maine aapko us din ki baton ke baare mein puchne ke liye nahi bulaya. Infact, main aapse kuch kehna chahta hu.

Angel- Haan, kahiye…

.

.

 _ **Here, on the other side….**_

Kuki entered the same lounge with her friends. They sat talking on general stuff when Kuki spotted Angel. She excused herself and moved to a corner from where she could see them and was surprised to see her with sachin. She thought to herself….

" _Hmm…ab toh kuch karna hi padega…daal mein zaroor kuch kaala hai, pata lagana padega."_

She was thinking and turned to move to her friends, but collided with a guy and shouted….

" _Ughh….dekh ke nahi chal sakte…..saare kapdon pe coffee gira di…"_

 _._

" _Madam , khayalon mein aap khoyi hui thi…..dekh ke tumhe chalna chahiye..samjhii!"_

 _._

 _._

Kuki turned to look at him and found Kavin…..she almost shouted….

" _Tummm! Tum yahan bhi aa gaye! Ughhh! Peeche hi pad gaye tum toh !""_

 _._

" _Ohh Hello….tum mere peeche pad gayi ho, jahan dekho aa jaati ho… samajh ke kya rakha hai…?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Dekho MrKavin, zyada herogiri dikhane ki zarurat nahi hai, tum ruhana ke bhai ho isliye kuch keh nahi rahi hoon…"_

She replied to him at which he said…

" _Rehne do rehne do….zyada pareshan na karo aur chalti bano…. Btw , tum mere bhai pe nazar kyun rakh rahi ho?"_

She looked at him….

" _Mujhe shauk nahi tumhare bhai ko dekhne ka…..main toh apni dii ko dekh rahi thi….par ye dono yahan kya kar rahe hai?"_

Kavin was also thinking…. _"ye toh pata karna padega…chalo dekhte hain…."_

But as they turned , they found that Sachin and Angel had left the café. Kavin lightly hits the counter..

" _Ohh no! ab pata kaise chalega….kya karein?"_

Meanwhile, Kuki got a call from her friend and she turned to kavin….

" _hum sham ko milte hain…tab pata lagayenge….abhi I'm leaving…bye!"_

And she left from there.

 **A/N: Okay….here I end…**

 **So, Sachin-Angel meet….**

 **Kavin-Kuki again fighting….(last fight ;))**

 **What will be the outcome….stay tuned…**

 **Please Read and Review !**

 **Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello…M back with the update :D Thanks for all the precious reviews.**

 **MithiKuki- I hope you both will like the chapter. Love you both. Sholly for being late.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Later that Evening…Shree Nivas,**_

Ruhana was humming a song and setting the dining table. Kavin came out of his room, glanced at his sister….

Kavin- Kya baat hai behna…bade gaane gunguna rahi ho!

Ruhana- Haan…I am so happy today !

Kavin- Kyun bhayi…aisa kya hua behna?

Ruhana- Uff! Baar baar yaad dilana padta hai kya…..maine aaj DrAngel aur Kuki ko khaane pe bulaya hai. Icecream lane ko bola tha.

Kavin- Bhaiya ko bol de …le aayenge. ( he says casually)

Ruhana- Urghh….maine tumhe kaha tha laane ko….you idiot! (she shouts at him)

Kavin- Ohh Shit! Main bhul gaya tha!

Ruhana(hits on his arm)- haan…tum har baar aisa hi karte ho! Khud ke dost aate hain toh _"Ruhana, sab taiyari kar lena" , "Ruhana, ye bana dena…wo bana dena…"_ aur maine ek kaam bola toh…bhool gaya ! huhh! :/

She stamped her feet and moved into kitchen with kavin following her….

" _Behna, baat toh sun…..aaj itna kaam tha na ki bhul gaya ! sorry behnaa!"_

 _._

 _._

Ruhana didn't listen….She shouted…

" _Mujhe nahi pata tum kya karoge…..kahan se icecream laoge, par ek ghante mein mujhe icecream chhaaiye…..samjhe tum! "_

Just then Sachin entered….

" _Arey kya ho raha hai? Ruhana, kyun chilla rahi hai?"_

.

.

Ruhana looks at him…

" _apne chhote nawab se pucho!"_

She glared at both of them and moved into the kitchen. Here sachin looked at Kavin , who explained him everything and he laughed. Kavin looked at him…

" _Bhai, aap has rahe ho! Matlab, help karna toh door, aap toh mujhpe hi has rahe ho!"_

 _._

 _._

At the same , another voice distratcted them…

" _Tum kaam hi aise karte ho toh wo kya karein…aaj tak koi bhi kaam thik se kiya bhi hain tumne? Pata nahi kisne tumhe CID inspector bana diya….huhhh :/ jahan bhi jaate ho , sabka kaam bigaadte ho!"_

Kavin and Sachin turned to have a look at the person…

" _Ohh Hello Miss Kuki! Zara soch samajh ke bolo! Mere ghar mein mujhe hi suna rahi ho!aur waise bhi mere kaam se tumhe kya problem hai….main chahe kuch bhi karun!"_

 _._

 _._

Kuki moved closer to him….

" _Inspector Kavin, thoda tameez se baat karo! Aur dusron ke baare mein sochna bhi ….samjhe!"_

Kavin looked at her….

" _Wahi toh socch raha hun Madam…..akhir Bhaiya aur DrAngel café mein kar kya rahe they….? Pata lagayein …agar tum chaho toh!"_

He looked at her and smiled watching her expressions. She poked on his arm….

" _Thik hai, jao tumhe maaf kiya, only for my Dii's sake! Samjhe!"_

.

.

Sachin and Angel looked at each other and smiled. He welcomed her in. She smiled and entered in

Angel(smiles)- Thanks for inviting me!

Sachin(Smiles)- Pleasure is all mine, waise mujhe acha laga ki aap aaj mujhse mili bina kisi sawal ke.

Angel- Aapki request main kaise taal deti, afterall aaj main aapki wajah se ekdum sahi salamat aapke saamne khadi hun

Sachin(smiles)- Ye toh mera farz tha DrAngel. Aapki jagah koi aur ladki bhi hoti toh bhi main yahi karta.

Angel- jaanti hu…..aur ye bhi jaanti hu ki aap dil ke bahut ache hai.

Sachin just smiles. Meanwhile, Ruhana comes there and hugs Kuki and welcomes them in. She looks at Kavin who immediately leaves the place telling her that he'll be back soon. Sachin laughed looking at Kavin.

Angel(looked at him)- kya baat hai? Ap kyun has rahe hain?

Sachin(Smiles)- kuch nahi, aap log baithiye….main aata hu.

He leaves to his room, while Kuki and Angel sat. ruhana served them with cold drinks and home made cake. Kuki almost hugs her….

Kuki- Arey waahh! Cake! You made it? (she looked at ruhana)

Ruhana(nods)- Yes….tumhe home made cake hi pasand hai na ! so it is for you.

Kuki- Aww…you still remember? I mean itne saal ho gaye!

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, ab mujhe yaad nahi hoga toh kise yaad hoga. But (she paused and looked at angel) ye DrAngel ko kya hua? I mean, she seems happy…

Kuki- haan, main bhi yahi soch rahi hu…pata hai , aaj maine dii ko Sachin sir ke sath café mein dekha tha….but main unki baat nahi sun paayi…tere akdu bhai Kavin ke chakkar mein.(she made a face)

Ruhana(giggled)- haha…..lagta hai meri lottery lagne wali hai.

Kuki(confused)- huh…kaise?

Ruhana(smiles)- Dekhti jao!

She moves closer to Angel….

Ruhana- Aap chup kyun ho? Getting bored?

Angel(smiles)- nahi , aisa kuch nahi hai.

Ruhana- Fir aap kya soch rahi ho? Bhaiya ne kuch keh diya?

Angel- Nahi baba…aisa kuch nahi hai.

Kuki- Toh bata badi behen, baat kya hai?

Sachin comes out of his room ….

" _Yahan kya ho raha hai? DrAngel, any problem?"_

He asked looking at her at which she smiles….he was again mesmerized with her sweet and seren smile. She looked at all of them….

" _Kuch nahi hua mujhe…..bas kuch yaad aa gaya"_

She looked at Sachin while ending her statement. He smiled. Ruhana looked at them…

" _Acha, aap log baatein karo, main dinner lagati hun"_

She turned when kuki said…

" _I'm coming with you."_

 _._

 _._

They moved inside kitchen and looked thru the window…Sachin and Angel were sitting….it seemed as their silence spoke all what they wanted to talk. Kuki looked at them…

" _Haaye…ye dono kitne cute lag rahe hain na…mujhe lag hi raha tha ki kuch hone wala hai…"_

Ruhana smiled….

.

.

 _ **In the Living Room…**_

Sachin looks up at Angel….

Sachin- Thanks for coming!

Angel- Waise main aapse kuch kehna chahti hu. Hope aap bura nahi maanenge.

Sachin- Kahiye…

Angel- Waise jab main pehli baar aapse mili thi toh mujhe laga tha aap bahut strict type ke insaan hai aur kisi se ghulna milna pasand nahi karte. Lekin ab lagta hai ki aap strict nahi hai balki apne parivar ki khushiyon ke liye worried rehte hai….aapko unki chinta rehti hai. Kabhi apne baare mein nahi sochte ap?

Sachin(smiles)- Kabhi apne baare mein sochne ka waqt hi nahi mila. Jab Ruhana aur Kavin khush hote hain toh main bhi khush ho leta hu…...inki khushi mein hi meri khushi hai.

Angel(smiles)- waise ruhana bahutt lucky hai…..par haan, aapka gussa nahi sehen kar paati.

Sachin- haan, jaanta hoon. Par us din main already pareshan tha aur jab aap nhi thi ghar pet oh aur pareshan ho gaya tha.

Angel(smiles and kept her hand on his)- Samajh sakti hoon. Mere saath bhi aisa hi hota hai…

Sachin- lagta hai humare beech bahut kuch similarities hai…. Dosti karengi humse?

He let out his hand and she looks at him and smiles….forwards her hand as well…

.

.

 _Yes, a new relation peeped in._

.

This was by then watched by Kavin, Kuki and Ruhana. Ruhana glanced at Kavin and Kuki….

" _Ab tum dono ko bhi dosti kar leni chahiye….kyun…? "_

 _._

 _._

They looked at each other….

" _Kabhi Nahiiii!"_

.

.

Ruhana laughed….

" _Phir mera mission_ _ **SaGel**_ _pura kaise hoga…inko toh main milvakar rahungi…"_

KuVin exchange glances….

" _Okay….Friends!"_

They also started a new bond of friendship. RUhana then called everyone for dinner and they spent a good time together.

 **A/N: Finally done….**

 **MithiKuki- I hope you both like it :D Love you both !**

 **Others…Plz R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyo…M back with another update. Thank you everyone for their reviews. It means a lot.**

 **MithiKuki- I hope you two like this update as well. Love you both.**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Sachin and Kavin left for the bureau. They dropped Ruhana through half way at Kuki's home where she seemed waiting for her. Ruhana hopped out of the car while Sachin looked through the window to kuki…

Sachin- Hey Kuki! Howz Doctor Angel?

Kuki(Smiles)- She's all fine. Abhi toh wo hospital ke liye nikal gayi hai.

Sachin(smiles)- Okay great! Meet ya'all later.

Kuki-okay! Have a nice day! (she smiles at him)

Ruhana(looks at them)- Bhai, aaj mujhe thoda late ho sakta hai, please pareshan mat hona.

Sachin(nods)- okay, lekin apna dhyan rakhna.

She nods and they went away.

.

.

 _ **In the Car…**_

Kavin seems to think something and smile….Sachin gglanced at him….

Sachin- Kya soch rahe ho Kavin?

Kavin- kuch nahi bhai…..(but murmurs to himself) ye soch raha hu ki aapko aur DrAngel ko kaise milvaun.

Sachin- Kuch kaha tumne? (he asked looking at him)

Kavin(scared) arey nahi bhai…..main kya bolunga…(he stammered)

Sachin(smiled)- acha acha…tu darr kyun raha hai? Chal, bureau aa gaya. Tu ja , main car park kr ke aata hu.

Kavin nods and moved out of the car while Sachin drove into the parking lot. He murmured to himself…

 _Kavin's POV: Aaj toh bach gaya! Ab zara bach ke rehna padega, varna bade bhaiya ko sab pata pad jayega aur Mission SaGel adhura reh mere ko ruhana se daant nahi khaani._

Thinking so, he moved into the bureau.

.

Everyone in the bureau seemed glanced at Kavin…

Abhijeet- Arey kavin, tum aa gaye….sachin kahan hai?

Kavin- Good morning sir, bhai aa rahe hai car park kar ke.

Sachin(while entering)- Good morning sir!

Abhijeet(smiles)- Good morning….Sachin tumhare liye ek kaam hai.

Sachin- kaisa kaam sir?

Abhijeet- Sachin, aaj tumhe Lifeline hospital jaana hoga.

Daya- Aur pura din wahin rehna hoga.

Sachin(confused)- lekin kyun sir? Sab thik toh hai?

Abhijeet- Sab thik hi toh nahi hai sachin. Tumne businessman Vyom Khanna ka naam suna hoga na?

Sachin- Vyom khanna (thinking)

Kavin- Jinka textiles ka business hain wo?

Daya- Haan kavin….wahi Vyom khanna!

Kavin- Lekin sir, Vyom khanna ko kya hua hain, wo toh bilkul thik thak hai. Parso ke paper mein unki aur unke bête ki tasveer bhi toh thi.

Sachin- haan sir, aur jahan tak maine suna hai wo bahut ache insaan hai.

Abhijeet- Haan, lekin ab unke bête Vansh khanna ki jaan ko khatra hai.

Sachin(shocked)- kyaa?

Abhijeet- haan, wo Lifeline hospital mein hain. Main chahta hoon, tum aur kavin wahan jao, doctors aur nursing staff se baat karo.

Daya- Aur ho sake toh MrVyom se bhi.

Kavin- Lekin sir, hua kya hai?

Abhijeet- Kal raat jab Vansh apne kisi dost ke ghar se laut raha that oh uspar jaanleva hamla hua tha.

Sachin- okay sir, hum dekhte hain. Kisi bhi tarah kuch na kuch pata lagayenge hi.

Abhijeet nods and sachin and kavin leave for the hospital.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Sachin enquired on the reception for Vansh and was guided to ward number 5. Sachin and Kavin moved towards the ward. As they entered in, they found a young lady doctor instructingthe nurse about the patient.

' _Nurse, inka khaas khayal rakhiyega. Inke sar pe bahut gehri chot hain. Jaise hi inhe hosh aaye, mujhe inform karna."_

 _._

" _yes Ma'am, main yahin par inka dhyan rakhungi."_

And she turned to move out of the ward and was surprised to find Kavin and Sachin there.

Sachin(surprised)- DrAngel aap yahan?

Angel(Smiles)- Haan, main yahan, shayad maine aapko bataya nahi, main isi hospital mein kaam karti hu.

Sachin(smiles)- Oh, that's good to know.

Angel- lekin aap dono bhai yahan!

Kavin- haan, wo hume aapke patient se baat karni hai. (he pointed to Vansh)

Angel- lekin aap log abhi baat nahi kar sakte. Main bhi yeh nahi keh sakti ki isey kab tak hosh aayega.

Sachin- Acha, DrAngel, aap ye toh bata sakti hain na ki exactly hua kya tha?

Angel- Haan, aaiye, mere cabin mein baith ke baat krte hain.

She moved out while Sachin and Kavin followed her…

.

.

 _ **One the other hand….Ruhana and Kuki's office…**_

Both the girls were sitting in the canteen of the office, sipping their coffee, as it was lunch time. Kuki looked into her phone and then at her friend…

Kuki- Tere bhai ka abhi tak message nahi aaya….kab shuru hoga hamara mission?

Ruhana- Relax Kuki, aa jayega, waise bhi Kavin babu, thode dheele hi hain.

Kuki- Huh…thoda nai…uske dimaag ke saare pech dheele hai. Wo toh bas tune bola isliye maine usse dosti kar li.

Ruhana(looked at her friend)-Achaaa….sirf maine kaha isliye….woww…!

Kuki(made a face)- haan, bas teri wajah se….aur fir Di ke liye.

Ruhana(smiles)- acha acha …cool down…aa jayega message bhi.

.

Just then Kuki's mobile beeped…she immediately opened the message…

" _Sorry Girls, main yahan case mein fas gaya hun. Haan, khabar ye hain ki abhi Sachin bhai aur DrAngel hi baat kar rahe hain. Aur ek khabar ye hain ki they both have concerns for each other…..hehe, ek dusre ko dekh ke khush ho jaate hain. Ab tum dono kuch socho plz…..Kavin!"_

Kuki read the message to Ruhana...

Kuki- ab kya karein?

Ruhana- sochna padega behna…khair abhi chal, break khatam hone ko hai. Sham ko sochte hain.

.

.

 _ **Evening 6 pm….CID Bureau…**_

Sachin and Kavin were back in the bureau giving the details to their seniors.

Sachin- sir, DrAngel bhi kuch khaas nahi bata paayi lekin haan jab Vansh ko Lifeline hospital le jaya gaya toh uska kaafi blood loss ho chukka tha.

Kavin- Aur sir, uske garden aur sar pe gehri chot hain.

Daya(ruffling his hairs)- Boss, hume lagta hai ki ab hume Vansh ke pita se milna chahiye. Ab wahi kuch bata sakte hain.

.

Suddenly, they heard a voice….

" _Aapki madad ke liye ek baat main bhi aapko bata sakti hu."_

Everyone turned back to look at the person….Sachin smiled looking at the new comer…

Sachin- DrAngel, aap yahan?

Angel(smiled and stepped in….

Angel- Haan Insp Sachin, main aap logon ki madad karne aayi hu.

Daya- Kaisi madad DrAngel?

Angel- Wo ye ki humein Vansh ki body mein se drugs ke traces mile hain.

Sachin- Kyaa?

Angel – Haan, aap chahein toh test krva sakte hain. Aur….aur ye rahi Mr Vansh ki reports.

She hands over the reports to sachin and he gave that report to Daya. Daya flipped through the report…

Daya(thinking)- Thanks a lot DrAngel. Aapne bahut madad ki hai hamari.

Angel(smiles)- Its mypleasure sir, ki main aap logon ki help kar paayi.

Abhijeet- waise DrAngel, agar hume zarurat padi toh hum aapko fir se takleef denge.

Angel- No problem sir…

She smiled at the officers and then glanced at Sachin….He smiled and thanked her to which she smiled back.

.

She was about to move , when Ruhana and Kuki entered in the bureau…

Kuki- Di, aap yahan?

Angel- Haan, kuch kaam se aayi thi.

Kuki(grinned)- Acha acha, I know , I know.

Angel- Haan, lekin tum dono yahan?

Kuki- haan, ruhana ko aana tha toh main bhi aa gayi. Meko nai pata tha aap yahin milogi.

Kavin(smirked)- tumko kabhi kuch pata hota hai kya?

Kuki(turned to him)- Inspector Kavin, apne kaam se kaam rakho. Mujhe mat sikhao.

Kavin- Bhulo mat, tum CID bureau mein ho.

Kuki(irritatedly)- urgghh….main tumse baat hi kyun kar rahi hu. (to ruhana) Dekh le apne bhaiko.

Ruhana(laughs)- dono ladna band karo.

Angel- Kuki, chal , ghar jaate hain.

Kuki- haan di, chalo. Mujhe is kavin se koi baat nahi karni.(she made a face as she looked at kavin)

Sachin Angel and Ruhana laughed watching them and both sisters left the bureau. R

Ruhana laughed harder….Kavin looked ather…

Kavin-tujhe kyun hasi aa rahi hai?

Ruhana- tum dono bachchon ki tarah ladte ho, kaun kahega tum CID mein ho.

Kavin- dekh behna panga na le.

Ruhana- Panga tu mat le mujhse bhai, yaad hai na tujhe , ki hume kya karna hai? (she winked at him)

Kavin(looked at her..)- haan haan, thik hai.

Sachin(smiles)- Ruhana, ruk jao, saath mein chalte hain thodi derr mein.

Ruhana nods and all the officers move back to work.

 **A/N: okay here I end….i know a random update…more SaGel and KuVin moments in next chapter.**

 **Hope my sisters like it.**

 **Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya…back with another update. Hope you guys like this as well.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed on this…**

 **Happy Reading…**

Two days passed in a blur with the Vansh and Vyom khanna case. Though Sachin was moving to and from Lifeline Hospital, he couldn't meet DrAngel, neither could Kavin meet Kuki and Ruhana, owing to the case.

.

.

It was a Sunday. Both Kavin and Sachin were sleeping as after 2 days they got some time to relax after 2 busy days. Ruhana woke up, but didn't feel like doing anything. She sat on the couch , seemed to think something. That's when, sachin came out….he kept his hand on her head…..

Sachin- Kya hua? Aaj tu chup kyun hai? (he asked while sitting near her)

Ruhana- Aapko time hai mere liye? (she looked at him)

Sachin(smiles)- acha, toh koi naraz hai?

Ruhana(crosses her arms on her chest)- haan….wo bhi bahut zor se !

Sachin(smiles)- acha, toh ab mujhe kya karna padega?

Ruhana(glanes through the corners of her eyes)- sirf aap nahi, aapke chhote nawab ko bhi karna padega. Smjhe!

Sachin(laughed at her antics)- arey haan baba…..par ye toh batao, karna kya hai?

Meanwhile, Kavin moved out of his room and spoke lzily….

" _kya karna hai bhaiya…..aaj toh sona hai …..bahut thakaan ho rahi hai. Ruhaana…..coffee nahi banayi abhi tak! "_

He glanced at his sister. She replied in a NO.

" _Nahi….aaj coffee nahi banegi!"_

Kavin's mouth opened wide…. _"Kyun!"_

" _Kyunki aaj wahi hoga jo main chahti hu. Hum aaj bahar jayenge, movie dekhenge, shopping karenge aur phir lunch bhi bahar karenge. U both owe me some time. Ab nahi diya, toh itna toh karna padega. Aaj main khaana nahi banaungi."_

She sat on the couch…. _"Ab aap dono ko decide karna hai."_

Sachin smiles…. _"Okay okay….jaisa meri gudiya chahti hai, waisa hi hoga. Ab khush!"_

He spoke cupping her face. She smiled…. _"Okay….thank you bhaiya!"_ She hugged him and rushed into the kitchen to prepare coffee.

.

Kavin looked at Sachin who was smiling looking at her….

" _Kya bhai! Aaj toh aapne kuch aur plan karke rakha tha na…..bade khush they aap! Phir achanak ye plan change! Aur ye….iski zidd e aap pighal gaye!"_

Sachin smiled…. _"Ohho Kavin…..Mainn toh DrAngel se milne wala tha. Unse main sham ko mil lunga. Aur agar yeh khush rahegi toh hum bhi rahenge. Hamesha toh nahi kehti kuch…..aaj kaha hai toh manna padega hi."_

Ruhana smiles as she hears him…She murmurs…. _"Yess…Plan 1 successful!"_

She quickly made coffee and served to them.

.

.

 _ **Kuki and Angel's House….**_

Angel was reading something when Kuki called her….

" _Di, itna dhyaan se kya padh rahi ho?"_

Angel glanced at her…. _"Padhne de na….chup chap baith ja yahan pe!"_

Kuki glanced back …. _"Arey maine kahan pareshan kiya….ye lo aapki coffee.! Main jaati hu. Aap apna article padho…..behen ke liye toh time hi nahi hai!"_ (she spoke sadly)

Angel looked at her…. _"Oye nautanki, zyada naatak mat kar….khoob samajhti hoon main!_

Kuki made a sad face….. _"You are so bad badi behen….. ek 24*7 busy rehti ho. Dad bhi Bangalore gaye hain, aur upar se aap ho ki bas ye article padhne mein lagi ho! huhh_ _! Meri toh koi value hi nahi hai!"_

Angel looks at her sister, she indeed seemed sad. She moved to her ….

" _Kya chahiye teko?"_

Kuki looked at her with an innocent face…. _"Pehle promise karo ki daantogi nahi aur NO bhi nahi bologi?"_

Angel smiled at her antics…. _"Acha baba, nahi daantungi. Ab jaldi bol!"_

Kuki smiled….. _"Okay, now I need a sister's day out with you! Bolo manzoor!"_

She looked at her hopefully. Angel nodded thoughtfully.

" _lekin agar koi emergency aayi toh tu zidd nahi karegi?"_

Kuki nods… _"Okay….nahi karungi. "_

Angel smiles…. _"Thik hai, bol kahan chalna hai?"_

Kuki excitedly hugs her…. _"I love you badi behen.. hum na…hum Orion mall jayenge….shopping karenge..okay!"_

Angel laughs at her sister and nods a YES. Kuki runs inside to get ready.

.

.

 _ **Orion Mall….**_

Ruhana, Sachin, Kavin entered in. Ruhana seemed happy. She looked at Sachin….

" _aaj maza aayega bhaiya…..chalo kuch kharidte hain. "_

She held both of their hands and moved into the _**LifeStyle**_ showroom. They tried various things.

.

.

Angel and Kuki , too enter the same showroom. The girls chose many things. Angel moved for payment , and so did sachin. Ruhana moved out of the shop telling sachin that she and Kavin will be waiting outside. He nodded and moved to the cash counter.

.

He got his goods billed , payed and was about to move out, when he heard a familiar voice….

" _oh no….mera card! Lagta hai jaldi jaldi mein rakhna bhool gayi! "_

 _._

" _sab kuki ki wajah se…..ab payment kaise karu? Itna cash bhi nahi hai."_

 _._

 _._

Sachin glanced at her and recognized her, moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder…

" _DrAngel!"_

She looked up to him….

Angel- Sachin ji, aap ?

Sachin(smiles)- haan, Ruhana aur kavin ke saath aaya tha. Lekin aap kyun pareshan lag rahi hain?

Angel(tensed)- wo….wo mera credit card ghar per eh gaya…aur itni saari shopping bhi kar li hai….ab samajh nahi aa rhaa ki kya karun?

Sachin(smiled)- koi baat nahi, main payment kar deta hu.

Angel- arey nahi, aap kyun karenge? Main atm se cash nikalti hu.

Sachin(Smiles)- arey , hum dost hain na….toh main pay kar deta hun, aap baad mein lauta dijiyega.

Angel(reluctantly)- arey lekin! (but he stopped her)

Sachin- aap yahin rukiye, main aata hun….

He paid for her things and both of them moved out….

.

.

At a distance , three people shared a hi-5

.

 _ **Plan 1 Successful! Ab aayega mazaa!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

They grinned as Sachin- Angel approached them and five of them went for lunch.

 **A/N: Okay….here I end!**

 **So Plan 1 is successful. Dekhte hain aage kya hoga!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **MithiKuki- I hope you both like it. Love ya two :***

 **Please R &R! **

**Take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heya Guys…back with another update!**

 **Plan 1 is successful….ab dekhte hain ki aage kya hoga.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading….**

The Sunday ended soon as the five of them enjoyed together. They seemed happy at the end of the day. Ruhana insisted to both Angel and Kuki to have a coffee with them, to which Angel reluctantly agreed, but still she said…

Angel- Ruhana, tum bekaar mein formality kar rahi ho. ye koi time hai coffee pine ka!

Ruhana- Friends mein formality nahi hoti Angel! Aur phir waise bhi main itni buri coffee bhi nahi banati.

Angel(Smiles)- haan I know that. Acha thik hai , chalte hain tumhare ghar.

Ruhana(smiles)- thanks ! Chalo, lets go!

.

.

 _ **Shree NIvas…**_

Everyone settled into the living room while ruhana moved to prepare the coffee. She glanced at the four of them sitting. The silence was broken by Kavin….

Kavin- Waise aaj bahut maza aaya na! Kyun Bhaiya?( he glanced at Sachin) ab main soch raha hu , acha hua hum log ghumne gaye.

Kuki- haan, that was a great day…thanks Badi behen ! (she smiled at her sister)

Angel(smiles)- tere liye toh acha hi hoga na…..is chakkar mein Sachin ko hamare bills pay karne pade.

Sachin(glances at her)- DrAngel, jo hua wo bhul jaiye. Aap bhool rhi hain ki hum dost hain.

Angel- Lekin Sachin(she looked at him) aisa nahi hota na!

Sachin- Its very simple DrAngel…...next time aap hamare liye kuch favor kar dijiyega. (he smiled)

Meanwhile, Ruhana came with coffee…..She kept the tray on the table and looked at Angel…

" _Yeah…Bhaiya is right! Aur achcha bhi hain, is bahaane aap humse milti bhi rahengi aur bhulengi bhi nahi."_

Angel smiles…. _"tumhe toh main bhool bhi nahi sakti…..because I owe you something….agar us din Sachin mujhe yahan na laaate toh pata nahi kya hota. "_

Ruhana smiles…."Agar us din jo hua wo nahi hota toh na aap humse milti na yahan maujood do pagal ek dusre ke dost bante. "

Kavin and Kuki glared at her….

" _Hum pagal nahi hain…."_ They shouted at her while she giggled…

.

" _Haan, wo toh bas yunhi dono ladte rehte ho, phir ek duje ki chinta karte ho…"_ She winked at Kuki while she glared at her….

.

.

Sachin and Angel were watching them and smiling…..Ruhana glanced at them…..

" _Aap dono bas yunhi haste raho….kuch bologe ki nahi! "_

Sachin smiled…. _"tu kisi ko bolne degi tab na! tab hi koi bol payega na! "_

Kuki agreed…. _"Haan , ye ladki kuch bhi bolti hain."_

And she hit her with a cushion. Ruhana giggled and hit her back….Kavin took the chance….

" _haan Kuki, ek meri taraf se bhi, ye ladki mujhe bahut satati hai…aur dara ke kaam nikalvaati hain."_

 _._

Angel smiles….

" _Kuki, bas kar! Kyun uske peeche pade ho tum dono."_

Kuki glared at her sister….

" _Badi behen, ye jitni bholi dikhti hai utni hai nahi. Aap isko jaanti nahi ho. "_

 _._

"Haan DrAngel, Ye ladki na bahut shaitan hai. " Kavin supported Kuki.

Ruhana glared at both of them…

" _Ahaan…..not bad ! not bad! I like it! "_ She winked at both Kavin and Kuki and smiled.

This time both Angel and sachin spoke together…

" _Tum log pata nahi kab bade hoge….bachche jaisi harkatein hain tumhari."_

With this they both glanced at each other while the other three smiled…..Ruhana smiles…

" _Ab aap dono bade ho , toh aapko hum bachche jaise hi sambhalo ! "_

She hugs Sachin who pats her head gently. Angel smiles looking at them….she looks at sachin….

" _Thanks for today Sachin! It was really a good day…! "_

He smiled back…. _"Same here! "_

Kuki and Angel then took their leave and left for their home.

.

.

 _ **In the car…**_

 _ **Kuki-Angel….**_

The sisters seemed happy. Angel was smiling to herself. Kuki looked at her….

Kuki- kya baat hai badi behen?

Angel- kuch nahi Kuki! Bas kuch soch rahi hu.

Kuki- hmmm..kiske baare mein? (she smiled naughtily)

Angel- Umm….kisi ke baare mein nahi! Apne baare mein!

Kuki- achaaa! Mujhe laga aap Ruhana ke bhai ke baare mein soch rahi ho.

Angel(looked at her)- Chupp! Kuch bhi bolti hai….kabhi toh soch ke bola kar.

Kuki(giggles)- Aaye haaye….sharma gayi badi behen! Hehe…..i know you like him. (she whispered this in her ear and turned to the window side)

For a few seconds, it seemed as if Kuki said the truth , but angel shrugged off her thoughts and concentrated on driving. Kuki smiled on her actions….

" _Aap bataao ya na bataao…I know you are in love. And you will admit it soon!"_

 _._

They reached home, unpacked things. That day , Kuki helped her preparing dinner.

.

.

Later that night , both the sisters chatted for a while, before going to sleep.

.

.

In middle of the night, Angel's phone rang…..yes it was from hospital, calling for an emergency. She quickly changed , wrote a note for Kuki and left for hospital.

.

.

On reaching the hospital, when taking over for the emergency case, she was left shocked.

 **A/N: Okay here I end….**

 **Why is angel shocked? What is the emergency case all about?**

 **Does she know the person she has to treat? Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heya….back with another update. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **Lifeline Hospital….**_

Angel reached the hospital in a hurry as she was told that it was an emergency case. She moved to her doctor's mode and entered inside the ICU. She was shocked to see the person on the bed.

" _Ruhanaa! "_

She was quite shocked to see her. Her collegue Anjali looked at her…

Anjali- you know her Doctor? Kaun hain yeh?

Angel(nods)- Haan, main isey jaanti hoon. But hua kya hain?

Anjali- Inhe sar pe gehri chot lagi hai. Inka accident hua hain. Hume operation karna hoga. Bahut khoon beh chukka hai.

Angel(nods)- Okay! Aap log operation ki taiyari kijiye. Waise inke sath koi hai?

Anjali- haan, inke bhai hain.

Angel stepped out of the OT and found Sachin and Kavin sitting on the bench. She moved to them and called them….

" _Sachin, Kavin! "_

Kavin looked up at her….

Kavin- DrAngel! Aap?

Angel- haan, Ruhana ka case main handle kar rhi hoon.

Kavin-toh please kuch kijiye! Ruhana ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Angel- Relax! Lekin pehle tum mujhe yeh batao, hua kya tha?

Kavin- Hum log Marine Drive gaye they as per Ruhana's wish. Bhaiya ne kaha ki aaj hi chalte hain as hum teenon free they. Lekin wahan se lautte time, as we were walking, pata nahi kahan se ek car aayi and it hit Ruhana. Wo pata nahi kaun log they , shayad drunk they. Aur Ruhana ka yeh haal ho gaya. (he looked at the ICU)

Angel(pressed his shoulder)- Acha , abhi tum dono ko himmat se kaam lena hoga. Wo thik ho jayegi. (she looked at Sachin who was sitting bending his head)

She moved to him and pressed on his shoulder…

" _Sachin please, khud ko sambhalo, Ruhana ko kuch nahi hoga. "_

Sachin looks at her. She was like a hope to him, he nods to what she said. Meanwhile, the nurse came to inform her that everything was set. She assures them that everything will be fine.

.

.

 _ **4 Hours Later…**_

It was almost morning now. Sachin and Kavin were sitting outside. Angel stepped out of the OT. Sachin saw her and moved to her…..

Sachin- Angel, Ruhana kaisi hain? Sab thik toh hain? Is she fine?

Angel(looks at him) – Dekho Sachin, operation toh ho gaya hai , lekin exact condition toh tab pata chalegi jab Ruhana ko hosh aayega…..these 24 hours are very critical.

Sachin(sighs) – lekin wo thik toh ho jayegi na?

Angel(nods)- haan, ho jayegi. But tab tak tum dono ko strong rehna hoga.

Kavin- Haan bhai….(he looks at Sachin) DrAngel is right. Hume strong hona hi hoga. (to Angel) but kya hum usey dekh skte hain?

Angel- haan, thodi derr mein hum usey ward mein shift karenge. Tab aap log wahan ruk skte hain.

Sachin(nods)- Thank you so much!

Angel(smiles)- It was my duty Sachin. Aur phir Ruhana meri dost bhi hai. Usne mera khayal rakha tha, ab mujhe uska khayal rakhna hoga.

Sachin smiles lightly. He glanced at her sister thru the mirror. Angel left for her cabin ordering Anjali to shift Ruhana in normal ward. Kavin also took Sachin home, though he was not willing to go.

.

.

 _ **Angel's Home….**_

Angel reached home at 9 am. Kuki opened the door. Angel moved inside…

Angel- Kuki, ek glass paani aur ek cup coffee jaldi.

Kuki- kya hua badi behen? Itni pareshan kyun ho?

Angel- Kuki, jitna kaha utna kar.

Kuki- Okay okay! Laati hoon. Baitho aap !

Kuki moved into the kitchen while Angel sat behind lost in her thoughts. She could visualize sad faces of both Kavin and Sachin. The tension lines on her forehead grew deep as she thought of Ruhana….

" _Agar Ruhana ko 24 ghante mein hosh nahi aaya toh? Ya agar kuch aur problem hui toh? Kya hoga! "_

She murmured to herself . Meanwhile, Kuki came there with coffee. She saw her sister sittign kept the tray on the table and sat beside her….

Kuki- Batao behna! Pareshan kyun ho?

Angel(looked at her sister) – kuch nahi! Bas aaj ke case ko leke thoda pareshan hoon.

Kuki- Acha kyun? Kya hua patient ko?

Angel- Sar pe gehri chot hain. Aur wo aur koi nahi Ruhana hain.

Kuki(exclaimed)- Ruhanaa! Kya hua usey?

Angel- Kal raat ko accident ho gaya uska. Sar pe gehri chot lagi hai. usey 24 ghante mein hosh aana chahiye nahi toh….(She paused)

Kuki – nahi toh kya? (She looked at her sister) Kuch nahi hoga usey. Par mujhe usse milna hai.

Angel(nods)- Thik hai,, we'll leave at 10. Main fresh hoke aati hoon.

Angel moved to her room. Kuki dialed kavin's number…Kavin picked up…

" _Kavin! Tum kaise dost ho? itna sab kuch ho gaya, tumne bataya bhi nahi. "_

 _._

" _Sab kuch itna achanak hua Kuki, kuch samajh nahi aaya ki kya karu aur kya nahi."_ He replied weakly from the other side.

.

" _Acha thik hain, tum apna khayal rakhna. Main aa rahi hoon hospital."_

They both hung up.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…10:30 Am.**_

Angel and Kuki entered the hospital. Angel was informed that Ruhana was shifted into the ward. They moved inside and found Kavin and Sachin sitting beside was moving her hand on her head as if asking her to wake up. Angel kept her hand on his shoulder and he looked up…

Angel(Smiles)- Jab tum dono uske sath ho toh bhala usey kaise kuch ho skta hain.

Sachin- Pata nahi Angel, lekin bahut darr lag raha hain.

Angel- Himmat rakho! Sab thik ho jayega.

Kavin(looked at Sachin)- Bhai, ye jo kehti hain karke rehti hain. Dekh lo apni laadli ko, aur kuch nahi toh yahan let ke hume sata rahi hain. Isko bolo ki chillaye , maare, kuch bhi kare….but uth jaye!(he had tears in his eyes.)

Kuki glanced at him…she was surprised to see him being so emotional. He was always funloving, but today he had tears in his eyes. She moved to him…

Kuki- Kavin please shaant ho jao . Jab yeh thik ho jayegi, toh mil ke badla lenge. Yeh sach mein bahut satati hain.

Kavin(looked at her)- tumhari best friend hain na, tum hi samjhao!

Kuki(held his hand)- Acha, pehle tum yahan baitho. (she made him sit on the couch) jab tum shaant rahoge na toh wo khud thik ho jayegi.

Angel- haan, Kuki is right. Acha(to sachin) ab kuch formalities hain wo aap puri kar dijiye.

Sachin nods and stood up to move with her. Just then, his mobile rings. He attends the call, but was shocked to hear something.

.

.

 _Whaaat!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger! :p :p**_

 _ **Aasani se kaise chhod doon…..hihihi :p :p**_

 _ **AngelKuki- I hope you guys like it :D Sholly for thish (kaan pakad ke) but I m loving the plot. Ab dekho mera kamaal :D :D**_

 _ **Please R &R! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: heya….m back with another update…**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sachin was shocked when he attended the call.

.

" _Whatt?"_

The mobile phone dropped from his hand and he froze on his place. Kavin moved to him….

Kavin- Bhai…kya hua Bhai? (he looked at him)

Sachin sat on the chair with a thud. He was shocked at what he heard. Kavin nudged him by his shoulder….

Kavin- Bhai, hua kya hain? Kiska phone tha? Sab thik hai na?

Sachin came out of his thoughts. He glanced at both Angel and Kuki and Kavin. He glanced at Kavin and spoke in a choked voice…..

" _Kavin, aaj se tu Angel aur Kuki ke saath hi rahega. In dono ko akela mat chhodna."_

Angel glanced at him surprised….

Angel- Ye tum kya keh rhe ho? Hosh mein toh ho?

Sachin- Sahi keh raha hoon. Main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se tumhe ya tumhari behen ko kuch ho. I can't afford to leave you alone.

Angel- Lekin hua kya hain?

Kavin – haan, kiska phone tha? Bolo na!

Sachin(stood up)- Kavin, tu yahin ruk. Main bureau ja raha hoon. (to Angel) I know, tumhe yeh sab acha toh nahi lagega. Par main tumhe kisi khatre mein nahi daalna chahta. Isliye agar kahin jaana ho toh Kavin ko bata kar ya apne saath lekar jaana. (to kavin)- Main Vineet ya Nikhil ko bhejta hoon. Tu yahin rehna aur Ruhana ka bhi dhyan rkhna.

Saying this, he left. The rest three were surprised. Kuki turned to Kavin.

Kuki- tumhare bhai ko kya hua? Achanak se shocked aur ab yeh kit um humare saath raho. Chakkar kya hai?

Kavin(thoughtfully)- Shayad bhaiya jaante hain ki yeh sab kisne kiya. Isliye aap dono se request hai ki unki baat maan lo.

Angel- Look Kavin, main ek doctor hoon. Aur main tumhare bhai ki baat nahi maan skti. Kabhi kabhi mujhe jaldi jaana hota hain , kabhi derr tak rukna padta hai. I don't know usey hua kya hain, but haan, I cannot agree with that. Anyway, please formalities puri kar do.

He nodded and moved out.

.

.

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

Sachin entered in the bureau. He found Vineet, Nikhil and Purvi in the bureau. Rest Officers were yet to come. The three of them wished him, but he moved straight to his desk and opened his computer. They were surprised….

Purvi- Vineet, yeh Sachin Sir ko kya hua? Itne pareshan kyun hain.

Vineet- chalo, puchte hain.

Purvi- haan, tum pucho. Tumpe gussa nahi karenge.

He moved to him….

Vineet- Sachin Sir, kya hua? Pareshan hain?

Sachin(looked at him)- Vineet tum! Haan, wo tum zara Lifeline hospital jao. Kavin hain wahan.

Vineet- Kya hua? Kavin thik hain na?

Sachin(angrily)- Jitna kaha hai utna karo Vineet. Take special care of DrAngel and her sister.

Purvi- par Sir , hua kya hain? Aap itne pareshan kyun hai?

Sachin- Purvi, tuum yeh number trace karo. (he gave a number to her) Jaldi dhundho. Mujhe jald se jald is number ke owner ka pata chahiye. Main nahi chahta ki wo meri wajah se kisi aur ko nuksaan pahunchaye.

Vineet- Kisi aur ko?mtlab kya hain?kuch hua hain kya?

Sachin(who was angry and worried)- Vineet! Jitna kaha hain utna karo. Aur haan Nikhil ko bhi saath le jao.

Vineet- Yes Sir.

The three of them exchanged glances but left because they knew he was tensed and angry. Abhijeet and Daya who had by then entered the bureau, saw all the scene. Vineet turned to move when he found them. He moved to them….

Abhijeet- kya hua Vineet? Pareshan kyun ho? Aur yeh sachin ko kya hua?

Vineet- pata nahi Sir, jab se aaye hain tab se pareshan hain. Hume kuch bata nahi rahe. Aur mujhe lifeline hospital jaane ke liye bola.

Abhijeet(thoughtfully)- acha, tum jao. Hum dekhte hain.

Vineet(nds)- Okay Sir. (to Nikhil) Nik, chal!

The two of them left the bureau. Abhijeet and Daya moved towards Sachin…he was talking on phone to his informer….

" _Dekh Raju,mujhe kisi bhi keemat pe us Car wale ka pata chahiye. Kaun hain aur wo wahan kya kar raha main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se kisi aur ko koi takleef ho. Tu bas us aadmi ka pata dhundh. Muh maanga inaam milega! "_

 _._

" _thik hai…..main tere phone ka intezar karunga."_

He disconnected the call and banged his hand on the table. Just then, his phone beeped again with a message. His facial epressions changed on checking the number. He glanced at Purvi wo was working on her tablet finding out the number.

Sachin- Purvi, wo number trace hua kya?

Purvi- haan sir, lekin usme kisi ka naam nahi aa raha. Par itna pata chala hai ki yeh phone is waqt Andheri mein hain.

Sachin- Hmm…thik hai…shayad hume wahin ja kar dekhna chahiye.

Daya(interrupted)- haan, jaana chahiye, par yeh toh batao hua kya hain?

Sachin(looked at him)- sir…wo….kal raat ko Ruhana ka accident ho gaya tha. Wo lifeline hospital mein hain. Aur saath hi aaj mujhe ek aadmi ka call aaya. Wo mujhse milna chahta hain…..nahi toh wo mere aas paas ke logon ko bhi kuch kar skta hain. (he was tensed and worried)isliye maine Vineet ko Kavin ke paas bheja hai.

Daya- tum hume yeh sab ab bata rahe ho? Waise Ruhana thik toh haina?

Sachin- Sir, exact condition kal subah pata chalegi. Par tab tak mujhe is aadmi ko dhundhna hoga.

Abhijeet- haan, chalo, Andheri jaate hain aur dekhte hain.

Sachin(nods)- yes sir!

He checks his phone, i.e the message. It said….

" _Inspector Sachin,mujhe pata tha ki tum bureau jaoge hi. Lekin ek baat dhyan rkhna, agar zara sib hi hoshiyari ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Abhi toh sirf tumhari behen ki aisi haalat ki hai,tumhara bhai aur tumhari wo doctor dost….unki isse bhi buri haalat kar skta hoon. ….tumhara shubhchintak"_

Sachin threw the phone on the desk with rage. Duo and Purvi turned to back to look at him. He glanced at them….

" _Sir, is aadmi se milne main akele jaunga . Main aap logon ki jaan khatre mein nahi daal log yahan dhyan rakhiye."_

Daya and Abhijeet exchange worried glances. Daya kept his hand on his shoulder…

" _Kisi ko kuch nahi hoga Sachin. Hum tumhe akele jaane nahi de Sakte. Chalo, dekhte hain Is machchar ko."_

Sachin was about to speak something when Abhijeet spoke…

" _Daya theek keh raha hain. Aur wahan hospital mein Vineet aur Kavin hain hi. Hain na?"_

He nodded and they left for Andheri.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Kuki, Kavin, Vineet and Nikhil were in Ruhana's ward. Kuki glanced at Kavin who was sitting near Ruhana's bed.

Kuki- Kavin, aakhir hua kya hain? Tumhare dost yahan kyun aaye hain? Kuch toh batao.

Vineet- kyunki unka koi dushman wapas aa gaya hain. Jo aap sabko target bana skta hain. Ruhana ko toh bana hi chukka hain.

Nikhil- Haan, wo Sachin Sir ke baare mein sab kuch jaanta hain.

Kavin(looked up)- Hai kaun yeh aadmi? Jo hamare peeche pada hain?

Vineet- Pata nahi yaar. Sachin sir wahi pata lagaane ki koshish kar rahe hain.

Kuki- Par wo hum logon pe attack kyun karega? Aur yeh sab karne ka matlab?

Kavin(clenched his fists)- Ab wo toh jab wo pakda jayega tabhi pata chalega Kuki. Tum toh bas yeh dua karo ki tab tak Ruhana thik ho jaaye. Already bahut sata liye is ladki ne.(he caressed her hair)

Kuki(lightly pressed his shoulder) – Relax Kavin, usey kuch nahi hoga. Wo thik ho jayegi.

Kavin nods keeping his hand on hers and smiled a bit.

.

.

 _ **Andheri..**_

Sachin, Daya, ABhijeet and Purvi reached at the place where they traced the call to be from. But there was nothing except some old houses.

Purvi- Sir, yahan toh koi dikhta hi nahi. Aisa lagta hain jaise yahan saalon se koi nahi aaya.

Daya- Han Purvi, isliye yeh apraadhi aisi hi jagah dhundhte hain, kyunki yahan toh koi aata nahi.

Sachin- Sir, mujhe lagta hain ki hume in gharon ki talaashi leni chahiye. Shayad koi saboot mil jaaye.? (he looked at Duo, they nodded)

Abhijeet- haan, thik keh rahe ho, tum daya ke sath jao, main aur purvi dusri taraf se check karte hain.

They split and started checking. But they didn't find any clue. They moved towards their car when Sachin's phone rang. He picked it up and could hear a rough voice….

" _Inspector Sachin, tumne bahut badi galti ki hain apne saathiyon ko saath la kar. Ab tumhe saza toh bhugatni padegi. Tumhe toh main barbaad karke rahunga. Jao, jao, apne bhai ke paas, usey tumhari zarurat hain. "_

Before sachin could react ,t he phone was disconnected. He panicked….

" _Sir, hume lifeline hospital jaana chahiye, jaldi,! "_

And they drove off!

.

.

 **A/N: okay, toh kya hua hai? :o**

 **Sachin ko barbaad karne yeh kaun aa nikla? Ruhana ko toh hospital bed pe pahuncha diya, ab kiski jaan ko khtra hai? :o**

 **Stay tuned to knw more!**

 **Please R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back with another updte.**

 **Let's read further…**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Lifeline Hospital.**_

Sachin and team reached the hospital. The people over there in a rush. They seemed panicked and fearful. Sachin headed towards Ruhana ward. He entered inside and found kavin and Kuki fearful . Vineet was nowhere to be seen. He moved to his brother….

" _Kavin, yahan kya hua? Tum log itne dare hue kyun ho?"_

 _._

" _aur Dr Angel kahan hai? Vineet bhi nahi dikh raha?"_

He asked all questions in one Go as he was panicked and worried. Meanwhile, Vineet came inside breathing heavily….

" _nikal gaye wo log haath se. "_

Sachin looked at him…

Sachin- hua kya tha?

Vineet- Wo sir…..wo achanak hi kuch log aa gaye they yahan….Aur jab humne unhe rokne ki koshish ki toh wo DrAngel ko apne saath le gaya. Main gaya tha unke peeche but unhe bacha nahi paaya. Mere saamne wo log usey le gaye.

Sachin(Seemed tensed)- Toh mera shaq sahi tha. Wo jo koi bhi hai … puri tarah se mujhe todna chahta hai. mujhe achi tarah se jaanta bhi hai wo.

Daya- par wo hai kaun? Kahin koi purana dushman?

Kavin- haan Sir, koi purana dushman hi hai. koi aisa jise bhai ne pkda ho!

Daya- haan, dekhna padega,(to vineet)- tumne car ka number dekha?

Vineet- haan sir, wo silver color ki Indigo car thi…number tha..MH06 2372.

Daya- thik hai, pata lagao yeh car kiski hai. (to sachin)- tum yahin ruko. Hum dekhte hain ki kaun hain wo jo tumhare peeche pada hai.

Sachin- Sir, main bhi aa raha hoon.

Abhijeet- Nahi Sachin, wo jo koi bhi hai, tumhe bhi directly target kar skta hain. tum yahin raho…Ruhana, Kavin aur Kuki ko zarurat hai.

Sachin(but was worried for Angel)- Par sir, wo DrAngel…(he looked at Duo)

Daya- chinta mat karo, hum unka bhi pata laga lenge.

Sachin nods…..

" _thik hai sir, par aap mujhe bhi batate rahiyega."_

They nodded and the team left. He sat on the couch with a thud….Kuki, who was still silent, looked at him and said…

" _Agar yeh log aapke dushman hain toh mere aur meri behen ke peeche kyun pade hain? Ruhana ki kya haalat bana di hain un logon ne! Aap kyun nahi usse mil ke usko pakad lete. Pata nahi Di kis halat mein hogi. Agar meri di ko kuch bhi hua na toh uske zimmedaar aap honge ….sirf aap."_

She blurted out everything on him angrily. Kavin tried to calm her down….

" _Kuki….please shaant ho jao! Yahan baitho!"_

He hold her hand , but She looked at him and jerked his hands…

" _kaise shaant ho jaun main haan….kaise? CID officers aap log ho ….aur bhugatna hume pad raha hai. kya bigada tha meri behen ne un logon ka? Aakhir wo aadmi chahta kya hain?"_

She looked at Kavin, who had no answers to her questions. He had no idea of how to make her calm…She looked at him and nudged him holding him by his hands…

" _Ab bolo na…chup kyun ho gaye? Jawab do!"_

.

Sachin broke his silence….

" _Wo jo koi bhi hai , wo mujhse jude logon ko chot pahunchane ki koshish karega. Isliye wo Angel ko apne saath le gaya Ruhana aur ab Angel…..Bas ek baar uske baare mein pata chal jaaye, zinda nahi chhodunga usey!"_

Kuki glanced at him… _"Par wo aisa karega hi kyun? "_

Sachin looked at her…. _"Kyunki wo chahta hai ki main uske saamne kamzor pad jaun. Wo jaanta hai ki Ruhana mere liye kitni important hai, kuch bhi ho jaye , main hamesha uske sath rahunga. Aur Angel….uske baare mein bhi wo jaanta jaanta tha ki hum ache dost hain.."_

He clenched his fists in anger. Kuki looked at him and then Kavin. Both of them looked tensed and worried. She couldn't understand what they were going through , but she was sure that they were really worried for what was going on since past 2 days. It seemed like yesterday when the five of them were having lunch together in the restaurant , had many chit chats and fun.

.

She glanced at Kavin and held his hands….He looked at her…

" _I am sorry Kavin. Pata nahi gusse mein maine aap dono se kya kya keh diya. Mujhe haalaat samajhna chahiye tha. I am really sorry."_

Kavin looked at her and cupped her face…

" _Its okay Kuki! Agar tumhari jagah main bhi hota toh aise hi react karta. Tumhara gussa hona jayaz hain. Humari wajah se DrAngel ki jaan bhi khatre mein pad gayi. "_

Meanwhile, Sachin stood up…He looked at Kuki….

" _Kuki, I promise , Angel ko kuch nahi usey sahi salamat wapas launga. Yeh mera waada hai tumse."_

Kavin looked at his brother….

" _Bhai , aap kahan chale? Daya sir ka toh koi phone nahi aaya."_

Sachin turned to him….

" _Kavin, main bhi bureau ja raha hoon. Main nahi chahta meri wajah se kisi ko koi nuksaan ho. Tu yahin ruk ….Kuki aur Ruhana ka khayal rakhna. Main tujhe update deta rahunga."_

Kavin tried to speak but he already left. Kavin sighed and looked at both the girls. Ruhana was still under the effects of medicines. Kuki was sitting taking support of the backrest. Tears welled up in her eyes. He sat near her and kept his hand on her shoulder. With his warm touch , she just hugged him and was crying. It was enough for her to take up what all was going there in their lives. ..

He smeared her hair….

" _Relax Kuki!sab thik ho jayega. Aur DrAngel ko bhi kuch nahi hoga. Bharosa rakho, sab thik ho jayega."_

He parted the hug and looked at him. He smiled slightly and assured her that everything will be fine. She nods and rubs off her tears. He smiles….

" _Acha Kuki, tum yahan baitho, main aata hoon."_

He stood up but she caught his hand….

" _Kavin, please kahin mat jao. Mujhe bahut darr lag rha hai. Please tum mat jao na."_

He looked at her and found her worried and scared. He sat near her…

" _okay okay, calm down. Main kahin nahi jar aha. Relaxx!"_

She relaxed a bit when he held her hands and pressed them a little.

.

.

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

Sachin reached the bureau. He entered inside to find everyone there.

Sachin- Sir kuch pata chala us car ke baare mein?

Abhijeet- haan Sachin, wo car kisi Rajan ke naam par hai. tum jaante ho kisi Rajan ko?

Sachin- Nahi sir! Main kisi Rajan ko nahi jaanta.

Abhijeet was about to speak something when the bureau phone rang. Purvi picked up…

" _Hello CID Bureau!_

 _._

" _Acha, kahan par?aas paas koi hai?"_

 _._

" _Acha thik hai, hum log aate hain."_

 _._

 _._

Sachin looked at her….

" _purvi, kya hua? "_

 _._

" _sir, wo indigo car Andheri ke paas jo jungle hai wahan mili wahan aas paas koi nahi hain."_

She replied looking at Sachin.

.

Sachin seemed to think….

" _sir, lagta hai hume phir wahin jaana hoga , jahan hum kal gaye they. Zaroor wo aadmi hume wahin milega."_

Daya looked at him… _"haan sachin, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. hume wahin ja kar check karna chahiye."_

Abhijeet nodded and the team left for Andheri.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

Kavin was sitting near Ruhana's bed, who was still unconscious. He glanced at Kuki who was asleep. Suddenly , he felt some movement, as he was holding Ruhana's hand. A smile formed on his lips. He caressed her head…and softly called her name….

" _Ruhana!"_

She slowly opened her eyes while he asked the sister to call the DrAnjali. Ruhana opened her eyes and looked at him….She looked around and asks in a low voice…

" _sab thik hai na?"_

He just smears her head…

" _haan,sab thik hain."_

.

DrAnjali came for check up and told him that she was fine now. But she needs complete bed rest for some days. Meanwhile, Kuki , too woke up and was happy to see her friend fine. She hugged her…Ruhana sensed something wrong….He looked at both ….

" _Tum dono mujhe bataoge ki hua kya hai? Aur Bhaiya kahan hai?"_

Both of them looked at each other as they didn't want her to know what all happened. It may affect her health. At the same time, Kavin received a call…

.

" _Okay! I am coming. Kuch nahi hoga!"_

She turned to Kuki and keeps his hand on her cheek…

" _Abhi mujhe jaana hoga. Tum apna aur Ruhana ka khayal rakhna."_

He turned to leave but she held his hand…..as if asking him not to leave her alone. He lightly squeezed her hand and assured her that everything will be fine. She smiles and he leaves.

.

.

 _ **Andheri…..some unknown place inside the jungle…**_

A girl had been tied with a rope on a chair. She was injured on her head and hands.

And suddenly…

.

.

 _ **A GUNSHOT!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: hehe….gunshot? :o**

 **Ab kya hoga? Stay tuned to know more…:D**

 **Lovve ya all!**

 **Please R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heya…Back with another update. Hope everyone likes it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Andheri, An Unknown Place…**_

Scaredness prevailed in the environment. And suddenly a gunshot took place.

.

The girl seemed to be scared and crying while there was a goon who was threatening her…

" _Aye ladkii….seedhe seedhe bata de, kahan hai tera wo dost? Uske wajah se tujhe apni jaan se haath dhona padega!"_

The girl looked at him with anger….

" _Main toh tujhe kuch nahi batane wali! Tujhe jo karna hai kar le. Aur rahi baat jaan ki ….toh teri jaan toh khatre mein hai hi…!"_

This goon was much angry by then and pointed his gun on her forehead….

" _Dekh ladki, zyada bholi banne ki zarurat nahi hai. Seedhe seedhe bata de ki Wo Inspector Sachin hai kahan? Us inspector ke paas hai hi kya jo tu usey bacha rahi hain. maut toh uski likhi hai….wo bhi mere haathon!"_

She smiles….. _"Wo toh pata chal hi jayega ki maut kiski likhi hai…zara peeche toh mud! "_

 _._

The goon was surprised to see her smiling. He turned around to find Sachin. He laughed sarcastically…

" _Inspector Sachin!akhir tum aa hi gaye! Manna padega, bahut pyaar karte ho tum is ladki se! "_

He pointed towards Angel. Sachin clenched his fists in anger. He looked at the goon…

" _Aakhir tum chahte kya ho? Aur yeh kya haalat bana rakhi hai iski?"_

He moved towards Angel, when a voice aroused from the other side…

" _Itni bhi jaldi kya hai Inspector sahab! Zara do baatein humse bhi kar lijiye…!"_

Sachin turned and was shocked to find the person…..

" _Jagan!"_

The person laughed…..

" _Haan Main…Jagan….kya hua …chaunk gaye?"_

 _._

" _tumne kya socha ki mujhe hawalat mein daal doge , mujhe fansi ho jayegi…par main…main tumhe maare bina nahi mar sakta Inspector…..tumhari wajah se meri patni ne mujhse rishta tod liya…meri maa bhi mujhe hi bura samajhti hain….."_

 _._

" _Ab pata chala kitna dard hota hai jab kisi apne ko chot lagti hain? AB tumhe bhi wahi dard sehna padega , jaise maine saha tha….apni aankhon ke saamne dekhoge apni is dost ko marte hue!"_

Jagan pointed the gun towards Angel. Sachin was unable to do anything, when suddenly a gunshot took place and the gun fell from Jagan's hand. Sachin took the chance and held Jagan by his neck and slapped him

Kavin and team came up there…. Purvi helped untying Angel while the team handled other goons of Jagan's gang. Sachin held Jagan….

" _tune kya socha ki CID itni kamzor hain ki tere yeh daanv samajh nahi paayegi. Tere saath jo hua, sahi hua….tu hain hi isi layak! Aur ek baat yaad rakhna….Inspector Sachin itna bhi kamzor nahi hain, jo tujh jaise gunehgaar ke saamne jhuk jayega."_

 _._

" _Aur jo kuch bhi tune meri behen aur DrAngel ke saath kiya hain, uski saza toh mil ke rahegi tujhe! "_

With that he turned to Nikhil and Vineet and asked them to take him away.

.

He, then moved towards Angel and looks at her…..

" _I'm sorry Angel! Meri wajah se tumhe itni takleef hui. I'm really sorry!"_

He said looking at the bruises on her forehead and hands. She looked at him…

" _Its okay Sachin, achi baat yeh hai ki aap thik hain. Agar main bhaagne ki koshish karti toh wo log aap par attack karte. Aur main nahi chahti thi ki aap par koi aanch aaye."_

" _Tum yahan sirf meri wajah se thi?" he asked with a surprise._

She smiles….. _"haan, ab itna achcha dost khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhmein….infact shayad dost se kuch zyada!"_

He smiles hearing her, while she looks at him….

" _Ruhana thik hain na?"_

Meanwhile, Kavin came up to them…..

" _Bhai, Ruhana ko hosh aa gaya hai.. wo thik hai. Hume hospital chalna chahiye. DrAngel(_ he looked at her) _ko bhi first aid ki zarurat hai."_

" _haan chalo"_ Sachin replied and held Angel's hand and they headed to lifeline hospital.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital**_

Kuki was anxiously waiting for kavin. As soon as he entered the room, she hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back….Kuki spoke in the hug…

" _tum thik ho na? Kuch hua toh nahi na? Aur Di, wo kahan hai?"_

He parted the hug and held her by her arms.

" _Relax Kuki, Sab thik hai. Main bhi aur tumhari behen bhi."_

She looked around ….

" _Di kahan hai?"_

 _._

" _Usko thodi si chot lagi thi, first aid karva rahi hain wo. And she is fine."_ Sachin answered her questions while entering. She smiles looking at him….

" _thankyou! Aur chot toh aapko bhi aayi hain….aapko bhi first aid lena chahiye."_

She said as she saw some marks on his hand. There was a cut on his thumb. He smiles….

" _yeh kuch nahi hai…thik ho jayega. Ruhana thik hain na?"_

He moved towards her bed and kept his hand on her head.

.

" _ruhana bilkul thik hai. aur tum usey ghar le ja sakte ho. but haan yeh dhyan rakhna ki yeh rest kare."_

Angel replied entering inside the room. Sachin smiles…

" _Main dhyan rakhunga Doctor Sahiba! "_

She smiled on his reply. Ruhana , too woke up and found the four of them there. Sachin looked at her…

" _tu thik hain na? "_

She nodded…. _"haan, aapke rehte bhala mujhe kya ho sakta hai! lekin aapko kya hua? Sab thik hai na?"_

 _._

" _haan haan, sab thik hain. tu tension na le! Bas apna dhyan rakh!"_ kavin replied to her queries and hugged her. Ruhana smiled back. Angel, too told her that she can go home but needs to take care.

.

Ruhana stared at her….

" _Ab mera dhyan kaun rakhega. Bhaiya aur Kavin toh bureau chale jayenge!"_ She spoke innocently at which angel smiled…

" _nahi jaayenge wo bureau! Ghar pe rahenge tumhare paas!"_ Saying so she glanced at Sachin who smiled in reply. Kavin noted that eye talk….

" _Waah DrAngel! Bhaiya ne toh aapki baat ek baar mein maan li. Main aurr Ruhana toh kehte reh jaate hain par yeh sunte hi nahi."_ He spoke mischeviously looking at the two.

Ruhana giggled… _"Hehe…sahi baat hai aapki dosti ka asar hone laga hai."_

Kavin, Kuki and Ruhana laughed at that. Angel lightly slapped on her arm…

" _Bas, bahut ho gayi shaitaani! Agar zyada bola toh 2 din ke liye yahin rakh lungi."_

Ruhana looked at her…. _"hawww! Mujhe nahi rehna yahan. I hate hospitals.(_ she looked at Sachin) _Bhaiya dekho na….inko samjhao ki mujhe abhi ghar jaana hai."_

Sachin smiled and so did Angel. Sachin patted her head…

" _Hum aaj hi sham ko ghar jaayenge. Tu aaram formalities puri karke aata hoon_ (he looked at Kavin) _Kv tu bhi ghar ja. Kuki ko bhi drop kar dena…Main Ruhana ko lekar sham ko aa jaunga.. Chaliye DrAngel!"_

She nodded while he too followed her. Kuki moved to Ruhana…

" _Tu apna dhyan rakhna Samjhi! Shaam ko milte hain."_

She hugged her and left with Kavin.

.

.

 _ **Kuki's Home…**_

Kavin dropped her while she asked him for a cup of coffee for which he readily followed her into the house. She first served water to him and moved into the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she was making coffee for the two of them. She felt his stare on her and glaced at him…

Kuki- Kya hua Kavin? Aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Kavin- Bas soch raha hoon ki tumhe thank you kaise kahun?

Kuki(looked up at him)- Thankyou? Kis liye?

Kavin(moved towards her )- tumne 2 din mere wajah se itni problems face ki. Aur tumhari di ne bhi!

Kuki(held his hand)- Its okay Kavin! Di is fine. Aur rahi problems ki baat , toh Ruhana meri best friend hain. Uski takleef se mujhe bhi takleef hoti hain. maine jo kiya apni dost ke liye kiya.

Kavin(Smiles)- Thank you so much!

Kuki ruffles his hair and gives him a cup. He takes the cup and follows her out of the kitchen. She was standing near the window in the living room and fresh breeze was coming in the room thru the open window. Slight sunrays on her face, her flowing hair made her look more beautiful that morning. In the past two days, she had been his sole support. He thought that he'll never befriend her even, because of their constant fights, but today, she seemed different. Her way to handle him when he was upset,their plans for uniting Sachin Angel, were something they enjoyed. It was then, when he realized what she meant to him…

.

He moved closer and held her hands. She seemed surprised and looked at him in confusion. He smiled…

" _Kuki, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain!(he looked at her) mujhe nahi pata tum mere baare mein kya sochti ho, but haan, pichle 2 din mein jo kuch bhi hua, usne mujhe yeh ehsaas karva diya ki tum mere liye kitni important ho. Hum jab mile, humesha jhagde…usi jhagde ke beech kab mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya, pata hi nahi chala. Pichle 2 din mein tumne meri aur Ruhana ki jitni care ki hain, meri pareshani mein pareshan ho jaati ho aur khushi mein khush. Isliye main chahta hoon ki yeh sab tum mere saath hi reh kar karo. I love you Kuki_! "

Her eyes widened with his confession, but when reality dawned on her, she hugged him tightly.

" _I love you too Kavin."_

This was all she could say and tightened her grip around him. He too hugged her comforting her.

.

.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital..**_

Sachin followed Angel to her ward. She asked him to sit and took out the first aid kit, she always kept in her chamber. She sat near him and held his hand. He was about to speak something but she asked him to keep quiet….She started cleaning the wound…

" _tum apne aap ko koi super hero samajhte ho? tumhe pata bhi hai yeh cut kitna gehra hai? Infection ho sakta hain. Apni na sahi apni behen aur doston ka toh khayal karo! "_

HE winced in pain as she put the anticeptic cream on the wound. She looked at him….

" _Aap pehle hi bandage karva lete toh itna dard nahi hota. Lekin aap…aap toh inspector Sachin hain na…kisi ki sunte nahi."_

She spoke in anger as she couldn't see him in pain. She then, bandaged the wound and looked at him…

" _Kal phir se bandage change karva lijiyega."_

And she turned to move to her desk while he caught her hand….

" _Aap kyun pareshan hain? chota sa ghav hai , thik ho jayega."_

She looked at him….

" _Dekhiye Inspector Sachin, aap inspectorgiri aur bahaduri na bureau mein jaake dikhaiye…yahan aap sirf ek patient hain, aur aapko doctor ki baat sunni chahiye. Samjhe aap?"_

HE nodded as YES like an innocent kid.

" _Chaliye thik hai Dr Angel, maan li aapki baat. Main kal hi aakar aapse dressing karva lunga. Lekin ap ye bataiye ki aap ro kyun rahi hain?"_

She had tears in her eyes which didn't went unnoticed by him. She rubbed off her tears….

" _Nahi nahi, main kahan ro rahi hoon. I am fine."_

He moved towards her and rubbed the tear drop which had by now fall on her cheeks.

" _aapki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Muskarati raha kijiye."_

He said so patting on her cheek and she hugs him. He was surprised but hugs her….

" _Kya zarurat thi un logon se panga lene ki…agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh? Wo log toh tumhe maarne par hi tule hue they. "_

She said so in the hug. He knew that she was scared with all that happened. He parted the hug and rubbed of her tears….

" _relax Angel! Ab sab thik hain. Main bhi bilkul thik hoon….dekho tumhare saamne hi toh hoon."_

She hold his hands….

" _Toh tumhe vaada karna hoga ki ab kahin nahi jaaoge aur mujhse kuch nahi chhupaoge?"_

He nodded…. _"Haan, I promise! Par tum rona band karo."_

He kissed on her forehead while she looked at him pouringout her heart to him…

" _I love you Sachin! Shayad jiski mujhe talash thi, wo mujhe mil hi gaya."_

And she hugged him. He smiled….he was happy to know her feelings. He tightened his embrace around her and whispered in her ears…

" _I love you too! "_

 _._

" _Aur mujhe yakeen hain ki agar kuch hua bhi toh tum rahogi na Ruhana, Kuki aur Kavin ka khayal rakhne….unki Bhabhi bankar.! "_

She parted the hug and hit on his arm….

" _Khabardaar , jo aise kuchkaha toh…..Kuch nahi hoga tumhe! Samjhe!"_

He nodded innocently while she smiles. He signed the papers and hold her hands…

" _Chalo, Ruhana ko yeh baat batate hain….wo khush ho jayegi."_

 _._

" _Maine sab sun liya. Finally mera Mission Successful raha..hehe!"_

Ruhana giggled as she stood there on the door of Angel's chamber, Kuki and Kavin were there too. She seemed happy. Angel smiles looking at the smiling faces of the other three. She Looked at Sachin and other three…

" _Ghar chalein?"_

Sachin smiles…. _"CHaliye, ab toh ghar kya, hum bhi aapke hi hain."_

Angel blushes while the three giggled. Ruhana giggled…

" _Hehe…chalo acha hai, mujhe ek nahi 2 bhabhiyan mil gayi. Ab aayega maza!"_

She winked at the four of them, who were smiling and were happy. Soon they headed towards home.

.

Sachin, too talked to Kuki's father about marriage, to which he agreed readily.

.

And they lived happily as One Big Family.

.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Here we end!**

 **Mithi/Kuki- I hope you two liked it. Its simple, but the story track needed this. Sholly for mishtakesh if any :* I love you two :***

 **Please R &R!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
